Higurashi's Demon
by Logan Roschevla
Summary: A new being has arisen, Styx! after Sesshomaru and Rin are fatally injured Kagome leaves them at her home, but while she's away the demon starts to prefer his human filled home than the feudal era and soon ends up with Kagome lovingly. until Styx forces him to return, much to the dislike of his brother. will the gang stop this monster? or will all perish?
1. Attacked

_This is why updating was taking so long, this story has been on my mind the past few months and I thought I'd finally do it. I always imagined this'd be interesting, anyways 'Vegeta and Raditz, Saiyan's of Earth' will be updated pretty soon. Very sorry for the delay, the site I was using for DragonBall got taken down so now I'm using RyuAnime. I'm also really sick, I kinda made this story just to update what's been going on, but enjoy anyways. Keep an eye on the story, because chapter three will be up soon. Whenever this is updated I will have a message for you guys._

Kagome was so damn mad with that selfish Inuyasha; he was still after Kikyo even though she tried to kill him! Kagome wanted to scream, the anger inside her veins under her pale skin was all too much for her to just hold in. the young teen decided a spring was in order, Kagome thought she heard her name being called? Looking to the left she saw that odd looking toad imp creature that followed Sesshomaru like a sick puppy was running at her, looking pretty hurt and scared.

"Human Miko!" he called, it wasn't her actual name but the high and mighty lord named her such a thing that made her blood boil even more "I need your assistants!" he panted, barely breathing as he caught up to her.

"Why?" She asked, looking at the tiny demon. The imp thing looked up at her with fear over flowing in his large eyes.

"S-Styx! The beast Styx!" Kagome's heart stopped. Even though she ignored Grampa the few stories she listened to involved that word… Styx, the very named meant Underworld… his domain, nothing about the beast was human or had a shred of mercy inside of it… the fact it existed made Kagome want to run and hide home forever. "We were on our way to Palace Moon after running into the Wind Witch Kagura, she mentioned that Naraku was staying away from the area for some reason and looked very on edge almost scared" that confirmed it, if Naraku was scared then 'Styx' was definitely here.

"Why are you talking about a monster like that?" she mentioned, looking around and expected the imps master to turn up at any time.

"W-we got attacked out of nowhere by him!" Kagome's stomach dropped and felt light, Styx had attacked? But the legend said even if he did walk among the living he didn't mess with beings that were alive. Although it did say nothing about demons "It went after the child that always follows us and then my lord tried defending her, he could barely get up after the first hit and I'm worried they may not survive! Please come!" Kagome ran with the tiny imp, she was more concerned with Rin than the demon lord but still, why attack at such a random time?

There was blood everywhere, both demon and humans… and a monster in the middle of it all… in was blacker than black, it's eyes were just two red holes in an angry shape and the mouth, it was shaped in a jagged smile with lines going across it like how a Five-year-old would draw a smile. It looked happily at her, a long tailed waving behind it. The two large horns on its head and two smaller ones under it looked like it was a bull Demon. She looked to the side of a tree, a small body which had little but severe harm was unconscious against a tree while at the foot of the monster… all she could recognise was the large fluffy thing the lord carried around with him. It was too horrific to describe it all.

"Higurashi, you will not survive my return…" a distorted, terrifying and demonic voice said vibrating through her terror filled body. It faded into smoke following the wind, disappearing completely.

"Rin!" Kagome went to the child first, worried for the little girl. The small child couldn't respond, her breathing was laboured and was bleeding too much to probably wake back up "It's ok, I'm going to help" Kagome shivered, the fear not leaving her body.

"L-lord..." she could barely speak, but she used the little amount of consciousness she had left to say that one word. The little girl was worried for the demon that apparently loathed humans so much as to be disgusted by them. Kagome walked over to the dying demon, seeing how severe and serious each wound was, they were all deep and none were healing. Both his swords were in the ground next to him, the Tenseiga and Tokijin both out of reach and was basically there to taunt him. all the injuries were sure to kill them both, if she saved Rin the girl would most likely cry over the demon… so she'd have to save him too but how? The demon would probably kill her, and not to mention she isn't good at healing yet. Deciding what to do Kagome got the demons arm around her and lifted him up surprised at how little he actually weighed, also surprised by his other arm being returned to him?

"The beast gave me lord his left arm back then attacked, it's very confusing…" Jaken shivered, unsure what to do "Where are you taking the lord? He'd rather die than get help from a Hanyou like Inuyasha" Kagome nodded, knowing that Inuyasha would probably slay his brother while he was in such a state.

"There's nothing here that'll keep them alive, so I'm going to take them home" Kagome said, although was nervous what a full blooded demon would do in her world. The pollution would keep him at bay for a few days maybe, Inuyasha could barely stand how horrid the air smelt, that'd be kinda funny. Kagome got hold of Rin and started walking towards the Bone Eaters Well, she hurried though as the amount of blood he was losing was probably gonna do worse than his injuries "They'll be back in a few days or more, so don't worry… just tell Sango and Miroku what happened ok? I can only trust those two with a secret like this" Kagome got into the well, disappearing in a bright light (she's holding onto them so by that logic they can get through with her, and one of them has jewel shards inside of them)

"So she is not of this world, it'd explain those absurd clothes" Jaken started to run towards Inuyasha's group, in hope of finding the slayer and monk. When he did manage to find them he nearly collapsed dead.

"Isn't that the demon that follows Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru?" Miroku said, picking up the panting demon "Why're you here? That extremely dark aura was worse than Naraku's, so who's is it?"

"Monk unhand me!" Miroku let the squirming little demon go, angering the imp even more "Why the Miko told me to come to you I will never know!"

"You saw Kagome? Did the demon lord of yours hurt her, because if he did the-" Miroku stopped Sango from finishing, seeing the little demon get tense all of a sudden.

"The Miko took lord Sesshomaru and the human child through the Bone Eaters Well, although I do not know why she decided to go in there" both the humans faces paled, unsure what to do.

"Why would Kagome take a full blooded demon into her time? He's as dangerous as he is here where people know of demons, he might even be more dangerous in the future" Jaken looked at the Monk confusedly. The future, that was where the Miko was from? And now the demon lord was with her, they probably had some sorta treatment for attacks such as this "Jaken is it? Why did Kagome take the Demon Lord with her into the well?"

"We got attacked by Styx that's why!" both the human's faces lost all colour again… Styx, that word alone was enough to make even the toughest demons shrivel in terror, the only thing that Inuyasha's father truly feared "We were on our way to me lord's palace but then the Wind Witch showed up warning us of a strange energy that is actually scaring that pest Naraku, me lord nodded and we continued but suddenly the beast jumped out of nowhere and attacked the human child! The lord tried to protect her for some reason and then it started to attack him! Me lord barely managed against one hit from the monster… with that monster around at least that pest Naraku will never get all the shards, Rin had found some a day before and we intended to drop them by tomorrow and seeing that they're in the future as the Monk said Naraku will never get his hands on them" Sango and Miroku actually felt sorry for the demon and child, anybody said to survive… well that was it, nobody had survived a monster like that before. The fear must've been unbearable.

"Mom! Sota! Grampa!" Kagome yelled, blood staining her clothes. Somehow with pure will she had gotten the demon and little girl out of the well, but they didn't look any better. She was actually re-thinking her plan about bringing them here… Rin would be ok, but Kagome was unsure what to do with the other one…. he had attempted to kill her many times, as did all her friends actually? She noticed something glowing in his chest, one… no three jewels inside his heart, that probably kept him alive. Styx might've put them there just to play with the demon longer, how sick.

"Kagome!" shouted her little brother, Kagome looked up to see the shock on her brothers face "Should I call an ambulance?" he said, not knowing who the two were.

"Uh yeah! I doubt we can look after them, just call it and we'll sort it from there!" what could a Hospital do for a full blooded demon? The child they can fix but not someone people would call from science fiction. What if the government came after him and then the well would be discovered? Everything would be messed up! Maybe bringing him here was the worst choice she could've made.

"I got mom to call, who're they?" Sota yelled, running down the wooden steps.

"A full blooded demon and a young girl called Rin that follows him around" Kagome panted, looking at the two. She heard the annoying melody of sirens, signalling the Ambulance and soon paramedics rushed into the little shrine.

* * *

It had been about two days until she got the call, of course the first thing that happened with the dog demon was that he was snarling at anybody who came near. she would've been confused as well is Kagome suddenly woke up in an alien world. As she looked through the doors window she watched the demon at least try to understand where he was, he did look a lot better. And she could still see those three gems imbedded within his heart as weird as it was, strange the doctors didn't remove them? Kagome entered the room, a golden orb watching her like a hawk watches its prey as she sat down. The other had been sliced by Styx's claws so it had an eye patch over it.

"H-Hey… how are you?" Kagome stuttered, what else could she say?

"Better if I knew what had just transpired"

"What does that mean" *How does he know more words than I do? That's so weird?*

"It means 'happened' wench" he growled.

"Sorry, im not a living dictionary am i?" she felt like face palming after seeing a look of confusion in his eye. His face stayed the same as if it was a mask "You got attacked by Styx after trying to help Rin, and I could barely recognise you after it had finished playing with you…"

"The first to survive Styx? Isn't that something to add to my reputation… Miko, where exactly have I been brought to?"

"Well…" her face went a little blue "I brought you and Rin to my time, you see I'm from 500years in the future like where you are right now. This is a Tokyo hospital and you have been out for two days, the Doctors have been very confused at how quickly you've recovered… as well as the fact they're trying to figure out why your so… not human" she kinda giggled a bit at the thought of some stupid crap they might spout trying to say he's human *better not mention the blood transfusion, he'd kill me for sure even if he's weakened*

"Where is Rin"

"She's fine actually, the lil one should be in the lunch room. The doctors keep trying to get her to talk but she'll only talk to you" Kagome felt so, well she couldn't explain what she felt. She needed fresh air, the young human girl opened a window, it was nice until she heard a disgusting sound. When she turned around the demon had vomited over the bed sheets and was covering his nose and mouth. *Oh crap!* she self-scolded, remembering how Inuyasha complained about the air being so putrid. How a full blood demon would be able to smell it was probably even worse, it was enough to make even the stone face lord gag "Humans have damaged the atmosphere pretty badly so it'll stink for a while"

"Oh really? I haven't noticed" he growled. Kagome blinked, did he just be sarcastic? Inuyasha didn't even understand that until he arrived here? "Skunk demons smell better than this, and I don't think you even wanna know what they stink like"

"The skunks now reek, no I'm not gonna guess how they stink" Kagome had a sudden thought, something she had only now realised *I'm having a conversation with him… and I'm not dead*

"You could pass as one wench, I originally thought you as one at first anyways"

"Hey! Cool it Elf Ears! I do not smell like a skunk!"

"You do; I do not lie. It is not in my nature, you stink of the Hanyou and some kind of berry. They are not a good mix"

"Hey I-" Kagome got cut off when something grabbed her leg and pulled, making her fall and hit her head on the floor pretty hard. She looked to see it was his Moko-Moko, it was so soft she barely felt it slither around her leg?

"You talk to much"

"So do you!"

"And yet who is yelling? All I see is a Miko wench on the ground where she belongs" The Daiyoukai said, looking down at her *And that is where a human should remain*

"Kagome!" Kagome looked at her little brother wonder in "there you a-WOW awesome! What's that!?" Sota ran over to the Moko-Moko, petting it like it was a cat "Oh hi, my names Sota! What's your name?"

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Sesshoma-what? That name is way too long; I'll call you Sessh!" Kagome noticed a faint red tinge in the demon's eye, that spelled instant trouble. Having him here was bad enough, but the Blood Beast? That could've been worse than Naraku.

"Sota! He's very, very dangerous so try not to anger the Demon please!" Kagome pleaded.

"I think he's cute" said her mother, making Kagome blush a bit "Hi I'm Kagome's mother, you'll be staying at our place as well as your lovely little girl, I brought some food, the hospital food isn't very good"

"Mom!" Kagome yelled "He might kill us!"

"But you were yelling at him?" Sota questioned.

"Oh hush dear, Sesshomaru here is a gentle man. Or Gentledemon if he's a lord, if we respect him he'll respect us" she smiled.

"This woman seems to be less annoying than you Miko Wench, I will prefer to stay with her. She seems to know what is and what isn't smart to say. My blood beast may even spare this female for respect, maybe"

"Oh how formal" chuckled Kagome's mother.

"Mom!" *This is insane! Its probably the morphine… yeah it has to be the morphine… Sesshomaru couldn't care less for humans and his blood beast would slay anything that moves!*


	2. first morning

_My illness is getting worse, it hurt to breathe today BUT my school were kind enough to give me the day off. So I should get the 3_ _rd_ _chapter done by the end of the week, and the others should get updated._

Kagome sat in her bed, very nervous, and rethinking her plan. She looked at Rin who was sleeping in a Futon her mother brought in, and in the spare room was the high and mighty demon that threatened her life the other day. Her Grandfather didn't like it either, in the morning she'd have to tell the demon what too and what not to do in this place, but he'd probably not listen.

"Kagome" said her little brother, she let him in with a sigh "Mom wants you, she wants to know more about the big guy and Ren"

"It's Rin, and why not? I've already dragged the lord into our house…" Kagome walked down stairs to see her mother in the living room, sitting on the couch and drinking some tea "What has he done?" she started.

"Actually I just want to know what to do if he gets a bit cranky, you've mentioned he's dangerous so… I just need so plan B's"

"When his eyes go red run, if he's annoyed then run, if he's hungry run, if he thinks your mocking him run… basically run at everything he does" Kagome sighed "He's the Demon Lord of the Western lands and despises all humans. Except Rin for some reason, but other than that he'd probably eat you"

"I think I know what I can do. If his eyes go red leave him alone, if he's annoyed leave him alone, if he's hungry give him food and be careful of what I say. Sounds like you when you were a little girl"

"My eyes went red!?"

"No, you had a nasty temper now and then" she smiled "we'll be fine, if he gets bored I can find something for him to do. He's asleep right now so we're all fine"

"Fine mom, Inuyasha can't know he's here, not unless you want all of Tokyo in ruins…" Kagome walked upstairs to see the spare bedroom door slightly open *I'm sure he won't mind if he's asleep… I haven't seen him when he doesn't want my head on a spike before?* she peeped in, surprised at what she was looking at. Rin was hugging his long furry tail in the bed he was in. the Demon didn't even look bothered, he just remained calm and stoic even in his sleep *Did Rin go in just to hug the tail thing? That's weird, weird he hasn't tried killing her yet* she went back into her room to go to sleep.

* * *

When Kagome woke up and went down stairs, she watched something very interesting. Her cat and Sesshomaru were growling at each other, of course he wouldn't like cats but Buyo wouldn't even growl at Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Why is Lord Sesshomaru growling at the cat? Rin wants to know" the young girl said, watching the standoff.

"maybe it's a territorial thing, dogs and cats are like that aren't they?" Sota suggested.

"Y-Yeah… Sesshomaru stop harassing the cat, it's not like the Panther Demons or anything, Buyo won't do anything at all" the 'Hn' was probably the best response she'd ever get "Just have something to eat alright? I'll be back in a few weeks… just don't kill anybody alright?"

"I will make no promises to a Miko wench who has aligned with a cat" he growled "Where is my Tenseiga?"

"I'm keeping it hidden so you don't do anything, plus it's illegal! You don't want it confiscated do you? No, then no swords and no long venomous demon acid whip things" Kagome huffed, looking at him straight in his eye.

"Silence Wench before I put you in your place" he warned, his eye tinging a red colour. Kagome eeped, shaking with fear *Oh no, what have I done? I'm so used to Inuyasha I keep forgetting he'd kill me if I push too far*

"Sesshomaru dear can you come help me, my knife is missing and little Rin said your claws could cut through anything. Can I borrow you for a moment? I promise to give you a big slice" smiled Kagome's mom, waving at the demon lord.

"No"

"It's steak, you know. Meat, don't you have that in your time?" Sota asked.

"yes, but my meat is normally still running and alive… like the wench should be"

"Me Lord please!" Rin pleaded.

"If it stops your whining, I hate that and you know it" he growled, reluctantly walking over to Kagome's mother "I get the bigger piece"

"I know dear, just cut the steak ok? Normally I wouldn't make this but you're our guest, if you want I could make you some eggs and toast as well?"

"I am unfamiliar with foods such as that, my servants normally make me something along the lines of rice. If I want something other than that then I hunt it, or Jaken and Rin find some fish"

"Well today you get Steak, being such a big demon I expect you must eat a lot" she smiled. *This woman shows no fear towards me, how very bizarre. She knows full well I have attempted life on her pup and yet she shows nothing. Besides that, smile the woman doesn't seem capable of any kind of negative emotion. How curious? The Miko shows much disrespect unlike her mother* "Just cut it equally but make one piece bigger than the others" he did so with little effort, watching the woman "You can call me Numa, ok?"

"Hn"

Kagome watched confusedly, so… the Demon wouldn't listen to a thing she said, the person who saved his worthless ass, but listens to her mother? It was way too weird for words… Kagome left her time quickly, wanting to forget what she had left home.

"Will you be able to take Sota to school, I want Rin to go as well… but first you can get some new clothes" Numa smiled.

"Why?"

"In our time we go to school to learn things and get ready for a job" she put the meet on the clean white china plates, placing them on the table "She's a human around Sota's age. You should read some of the books in Kagome's room, hmm you look around 17-18? Maybe I could get you in Kagome's school, it'd give you something to do"

"I do not need no petty school by humans"

"Do you know what the sun is made of? Of how a computer works? Or what the stars are or do you even know how to cook?"

"What is a computer?"

"Well, I know what you'll be doing soon" Numa smiled "You'll fit right in"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Lord Sesshomaru can I go with Sota?" Rin asked, smiling up at the lord.

"Do what you please, im not going anywhere"

"Yeah you are, I'll need a baby sitter when I go to visit my sister Haka in America. I'll only be gone two weeks and I'll be counting on you"

"Why not the walking bag of bones?"

"My father is coming with me of course, if you do go to the school… I promise to get you KFC"

"I am no familiar with 'KFC'?"

"Oh it's the greatest Sessh! You'd love it!" Sota beamed "Hey you're a full blooded demon right? Can I see some of the cool stuff you can do?"

"No" he looked at Numa, unsure what actually to do for once *This family is beyond bizarre… even the other demon lords don't show this much fearlessness? This child and woman are either foolish or brave. Most likely both*

"Before you go anywhere make sure you eat up Sesshomaru, you're gonna need all of your strength if you want to heal fully" Numa giggled "Sota you get ready, Sesshomaru will be taking you to school while I have a chat with your Grampa"

"I never agreed to such an act" he sat down smelling the food. It had an unfamiliar yet familiar scent. He tried it and surprisingly enjoyed it *this beats rice any day, I'm sick of the same thing*

In the feudal era she had some explaining to do… Kagome could already see Sango and Miroku with the tiny toad demon waiting for her, all on edge.

"Is my lord alright?" Jaken said, shaking in fear and worry.

"Oh yeah he's more than fine… my mom loves him, my cat hates him and my little brother likes him more than me or Inuyasha… even my Grampa is more interested in the demon, Rin is fine as well"

"So he's in your home, meaning what Jaken said was true… Styx is here, even Naraku doesn't want to be anywhere near this beast… this beast isn't even of this world" Sango sighed.

"It makes sense then" Miroku started, the other three looked confused at him "To put it simply. The Tenseiga cannot cut anything from this world, as in its dull blade can only cut down beings from the nether world like Styx… by taking out the wielder that sword, Styx is pretty much free to do whatever"

"Wow…" Kagome mumbled *that is it? he attacked Sesshomaru because he uses a sword that can fight the dead?* she felt kinda sorry for him in a way. Styx had attacked them just for the sword, how could anything be that dark unless you were Naraku?


	3. Sota's at school

_And I also hope you understand I may have writers block with 'Reformation' which seems to be my biggest hit and best story… I'm really sick so everything will be slow ok? How does this sound. Vegeta goes to Fairy Tail for atonement, Shenron is a dick to the Z Fighter's and maybe… you'll see Gajita!_

"I'm not wearing these" the proud lord grunted "In no way will I be seen with trivial peasant garments"

"Your clothes will barely cover the cat Sesshomaru, and these are the only clothes I could I to fit you… I should change your bandages while I'm at it" Numa smiled, sitting him down *Awwww, I can't believe what Kagome said, this guy isn't bad at all. I bet he might even enjoy it here* "Come on, it can't be that bad"

"You really wish to die don't you?"

"I don't think you'd kill me; you're a father aren't you? Rin treats you like her god" Numa started undoing the bandages, getting a low warning growl.

"Do not compare a human to an Inu pup, and I am the Demon Lord of the Western land, I deserve such status"

"it'll be alright; I know you care. I am a mother myself, no matter how thick of a mask you have I can see right through it" Numa smiled. *I'm questioning if this human actually understands? There is no fear in any of these people even though they know I can kill them swiftly… once my Youkai starts reacting to my will again I'll kill all of them*

"I very much do not like you"

"Well, once you get to know us I think you'll think of us differently" she smiled setting down the only clothes she could find to fit him "See you when you're ready" she smiled as she left the room.

"These garments are strange? At least the female was wise enough not to assume I would need help from such a task" he put the odd clothes on, confused as to why they looked the way they did *Oh right, my arm has been returned to me. I remember it shoved something into my chest, but other than that it's mostly a blur. When I return to Palace Moon the whole of Japan will know me, as nobody but I and Rin have survived the beast. Rin, a human child survived the lord of the underworld itself. interesting* the lord walked down the steps looking at the male and Rin sitting on a long chair kind of thing looking at a moving box?

"It's a TV, I'll tell you about them when you get home" she smiled, strange woman?

"I ddin't agree"

"If you do I'll make you another steak, how's that?"

"Very well, but me only… male, where is this place you must attend"

"It's my school, and anyway why can't I walk. I'm old enough!"

"Because I want some more of that steak" he walked outside, the look in his eye made Sota follow out of a slight amount of fear "Hold onto my tail, then tell me where it is"

"Umm… I don't know exactly but just look for the place with kids wearing my clothes, why…!?" Sota nearly passed out due the speed and force it took to arrive there "What the hell!? You crashed, wait you can fly!"

"Seems my Youkai still refuses to obey, anyway you are here now. And yes I can fly, so get off and do whatever" Sota got off, looking at all the stares he was receiving "Now I get that steak" he said as he turned back into an energy ball and went towards the shrine or house, crashing again *damn, I don't see why it's acting like this?* he stood up dusting the dirt off the clothes he was given seeing the woman had taken his. The old man came rushing out in anger, waving some broom around, it looked weirder than the fact the woman never seemed to frown?

"You darn Demon you broke through the damned concrete!" Sesshomaru's face didn't change, but on the inside he'd have an eye brow raised. He just watched, grabbing the broom and shattering the long stick into splinters with the twitch of his thumb "Stop breaking things!"

"Sesshomaru! That's for taking Sota to school, I'll cook you up some steak now" said the woman.

"I you continue to complain, you'll be in the place of those splinters" he threatened, walking inside with his Moko-Moko trailing behind him.


	4. Styx's Message

_Hello! I wanted to know what you guys want Vegeta's Slaying power to be? I know it's complicated but I thought it'd be really cool to have the Saiyan in Fairy Tail. A year ago my first ever Fanfiction, which was pretty terrible, was Vegeta in Fairy Tail and it's brought me to my experience now! So I'm going to continue on! Plotholes said this_ **'here's too many plot holes in this story, the most stupid one is Shenron wish granting power is not that high, Shenron can't send people to other universe, second is Vegeta is uberly strong he doesn't need any DRAGON SLAYER magic oh and Shenron is weak as fuck can't even kill piccolo daimao...'** _in my story Vegeta was given this Slayer thing so the Ethernano's wouldn't try replacing his Ki which would kill him nearly instantly. I had him as a Luna Dragon Slayer in my original story and they were a lot stronger than in the anime so Vegeta wouldn't be too powerful for it to work. Atonement is going to be as rare as Vegeta and Raditz, Saiyan's of Earth which I actually forgot about unfortunately until yesterday so apologies for that. Oops. But anyways Shenron in my story can only send people into another universe for the Atonement test. Atonement is a test given by a being of high status, the lowest being an Eternal Dragon. Whis or Beerus can do this as well. I did have the thought of doing it with Frieza but who even likes him anymore? His family are basically fridges!_

* * *

Kagome sighed, thinking about where the other Jewel Shards could be? Suddenly a thought smacked her in the head like a freight train… Kohaku has one on the back of his neck, Kouga has two in his legs and Sesshomaru had the last three in his heart, so if Naraku got the other three then they'd still be in the lead as there was no way Naraku could get through the well. Then another thought came to her, if the shards were taken out then maybe he would die? There was another chance they might not if taken out? Why would she care, that demon wants her dead more than anything? But then again the western lands were a safe haven for many demons and even humans from neighbouring lands that would otherwise be killed by douche bag monks or asshole demons.

"Hey Kagome! Get off your ass an' let's get goin'! since ya came back all ya've been doing has been moppin' around!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Calm down Inuyasha I'm sure she has A LOT on her mind" Miroku said, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at Kagome. A look basically telling her that he knew.

"An' another thing, why is the Imp here!"

"I'm not actually allowed to explain half breed, but I am indebted to the Miko" Jaken said standing next to Kagome "He is alright, right?"

"Sure, if you call being an asshole fine…" she sighed *I hope nothing makes him mad, an injured animal is even more deadly than a healthy one… bloody hell, I left Sesshomaru with Sota! He better not hurt my lil brother. Not that I'll be able to do anything…*

"What's he talking about?" Shippo said, looking up at Kagome.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Kagome reassured *I think…*

"Shut it wench! You better tell me everything right now!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Staff of two heads!" Jaken shouted, using his staff to breathe fire on Inuyasha "You will show the Miko more respect than that!"

"Thank you Jaken that was really sweet of you" Kagome smiled "You didn't have to ya know, I could've said S.I.T"

"It is the way of Western Demon's, if you save our life we are indebted to repay it. if you save a lord then you are going to be protected until said debt is paid even if you are a human or Miko" Jaken explained "When he is fit enough I have no doubt he'll live up to our way in the Land of the West. Honour is a very important thing, if you have no honour then you cannot enter the west unless you prove yourself or pledge loyalty in one way"

"Wow, that's pretty cool and even sweeter" *So I have a demon lord and the whole land with me until he saves me… that's sweet, I say sweet a lot* "So the Western Demons…"

"Will not bother you, you'll probably even be welcome in Palace Moon. The demons won't like you at all but they will not touch you"

"That's cool… Hey! Can we go to the west?" Kagome shouted, smiling wildly.

"Why tha hell do ya wanna go there? The high and might Dog is always there" Inuyasha growled, wiping soot of his Robe of the Fire Rat "And get outta the way so I can kill that Imp!"

"You can't" Sango said plainly "Jaken may be our only way we'll be able to enter the West if Naraku decides to hide there"

"Not to mention we may actually need Sesshomaru pretty soon with IT around…" Miroku sighed "The Tenseiga may be the only weapon that can harm the beast"

"What beast?" Inuyasha scoffed "I'll just slay it or whatever"

"Actually I doubt that very much!" said Jaken "Styx can only be harmed by a weapon not of this world as he is, your weapon will do nothing but anger him!"

"S-Styx…" Inuyasha shuddered "As in..."

"Yes the lord of Death and the underworld as well as the Nether. If you get on his bad side there in nowhere you can ru-" he suddenly stopped, shaking more than possible "Not again!"

"Hello" said an old woman, with a terrifyingly dark demonic energy surrounding her "May I have some water?"

"What's wrong with her… that energy… it is even more evil than Naraku's!" Shippo shivered.

"What is this feeling…" Inuyasha said, him not able to move "Why can't I move…"

"No… it can't be!" Miroku shouted "Stay back! We know who you are so show yourself"

"Where's the fun in that?" her voice had changed back to the distorted inhuman. Her small smile stretched from ear to ear and her eye colour became blacker than sin and started cracking around her eyes. Her body warped disgustingly into a new form, the form Kagome saw before "That Demon Dog wasn't fooled either… but he was a lot more fun, and with that wretched sword out of my way I am free in this world to do as I please" he laughed.

"Demon Dog?"

"You Halfling, you look much like him actually but without the moon and elf ears or whatever" it laughed.

"You fought Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"More like I was the cat and he was the mouse. I had planned on bringing him to the nether with me but somebody had to interfere" he growled pointing at Kagome "If not for those Shards then you'd be dead along with that pesky mutt, Sesshomaru has nice blood for a demon. I may see if I can find some left. I haven't tried Miko blood yet … but just because you're a Miko doesn't mean you can pretend to be worth my time and risk the purity"

"He beat S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha muttered "Kagome did you actually see this thing before?"

"Yeah I saw him a few days ago. I don't wanna see him again…" she shivered.

"I went to see that Naraku character, I liked his name so I paid a visit, Hell seems a bit of a tribute to me. He looked just like your fool's faces Then I went in search of Inu no Taisho to get rid of that sword Tenseiga and get MY sword back. It's called Sounga" the group got more scared, knowing it was long gone in the nether world… which was where he could find it again. "after a long time looking for him only to learn he was dead I thought I was going to go home until I heard who had the Tenseiga. I was surprised, I could've sworn I had killed that pup but he obviously survived. I found him three or four days ago and the fear was beautiful" he smiled, showing more of his empty body "That mask shattered like pretty much most the bones in the girl's body. when I find the dog I'll be sure to make sure he pays for escaping me. Thanks to the shards I stabbed in him he can't even use his Youki so that'll help in a sense" Kagome's eyes widened *He can't?* "I'm here to warn you… if any of you know where he is, then you'll regret knowing my name" he laughed again as he disappeared.

"That thing… that thing, it hurt Rin?" Shippo was crying from the fear.

"He came here just to mock and warn us. he pretty much only attacked Sesshomaru because of either his father, his Tenseiga or because he didn't die the first time apparently" Miroku said "or most likely just to play"

"How can anything be like that?" Sango shook "He said it as if it was fun or boring, and if he scares those two then we're in trouble…"

"If he has scared Naraku enough he may ask for a truce" Jaken said, everyone turning to him "As unlikely as it is, I believe it will happen. Naraku isn't afraid to ask help as he did so the first time we met him, and Styx isn't going to go anywhere anytime soon so Naraku will team up only to get him out his plans… maybe"

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised" Kagome agreed *This is horrible. If Styx figures out where he's gone then he won't even be able to defend himself… and I hid his sword which probably can't even cut paper! Dammit, when I get back I'll try and fix it*

"No, no matter what happens we cannot ally ourselves with Naraku. The Dog Demon is surely to die, so I say we get his sword and his shards, then let the monster keep him so he stays away" Kikyo said as she walked towards the group after disappearing again "We don't need to get involved in this"

"Kikyo's right, we don't have to get involved. We don't know where the bastard is but if we find him we get some shards and I get that sword" Inuyasha agreed, his fear going away as quickly as it came "Hell with the Bastard getting what he deserves we can beat Naraku a lot easier"

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled, forcing the half breed into the ground "Even someone like Naraku doesn't deserve that beast! If you go chasing for Tenseiga you're just as bad as Sesshomaru!" she shouted.

"Half Demon for saying such a thing you will be even more unwelcome in our lands whether me lord lives or not, which he will. If he has done so before as it said, then he'll do it again" Jaken said "Until then I will not say where my lord has resided himself" *Not that I actually know…*

"First things first let's do what we can to try and get rid of this dark energy, I wouldn't be surprised if it could kill us if we were any closer" Miroku said, nervously looking around the area it stood. Kagome nodded, feeling much worse about it all *It's not just the sword. It's because he didn't die before… if only Inu no Taisho could tell us why he took that sword? He could've killed everyone for just possessing the blade of that beast. To think it was in our shrine for years*

* * *

500years in the future, Numa was cleaning the demons armour while the old man was cleaning out the shrine.

"Don't come in here you'll break something!" shouted the old man, waving his broken broom at him.

"I am very sure that the wind will be able to do that, most of these nock offs will most likely turn into dust within a few weeks" said the demon "At least there are a few real things here"

"A few? What do you mean a few?"

"Like this" the demon took a Fan looking thing form a shelf "This looks like the Fan of Kabastuno, the Fire Prince of the East"

"Yes it was called Havocri"

"No Itchamono, you are confused with the seethe he used to keep it contained"

"Really? What other authentic things are in here?" smiled the old man *Maybe it is not bad to have somebody from that time here*

"By sight alone there are around four, but I sense eight excluding Itchamono" Sesshomaru said, looking around "And I have killed the owner of five"

"Oooh! Please do tell"

"Ok? Grakoi, Kamchinoku, Haronich, Jakoinu, Uchide no kozuchi, Kanju and Manju, a Shimenawa and my sword!" he growled out the last bit in anger.

"We have a Shimenawa?" said the old man "I thought that was decoration?"

"They're mostly used for that, and the amount of magical or enchanted objects in my time could fill this large village" Sesshomaru said, thinking about it *We do have so many objects? Next thing you know a stick or ring will decide the fate of life… thinking about my life that will most likely to happen, I have a sword that can cut ghosts*

"it's called a city, but I would like to know more"

"About what" the demon looked around, smelling someone come and hearing them come up the stairs "Somebody has arrived here?"

"It's probably Hojo, he comes to ask where Kagome is and I normally tell him a sickness"

"I will scare him off"

"Oh no you do not! Nobody is to know about demons, you have no idea what the government would do! If you're going to stay here then you are going to tell everyone else you are human, and don't say your real age either"

"Government?"

"Yes, if you watch enough movies then you'll know that they'll probably use you as a lab rat or dissect you or something"

"…I'm still going to do it no matter what this Government wants. I need some kind of entertainment in the polluted world of yours. If demons were still around the air wouldn't smell like a Skunk Demon and taste so foul!" he growled out "There is a reason Demons kill humans!"

"We are over populated?" the old man agreed.

"thank you!" Sesshomaru stood outside, glaring at the stranger "Hojo correct?"

"Ah! Y-yeah…" Hojo said after jumping *What's with all those tattoos and his eyes, not to mention that hair colour… is that make up on his eyes?* "Who're you?"

"Sesshomaru" he looked at his outfit, kinda confused *I have never seen something so ridiculous? And I have seen many things in my 800years of life… I guess I'm 1300 now?*

"Destruction of Life… that's umm, nice?" *Is he a gangster?* "Where's Kagome Higurashi?"

"Not your concern. I couldn't care less to be honest, I don't even want to be here" he said honestly "In a couple of days I'll be back home, humans really annoy me"

"Humans? But you're one. Unless you're one of those people who don't like other people… but where is Kagome!"

"Mind your own business, take your leave… I have had enough crap today I really do not need any more of it, flying the kid who doesn't shut up to 'school' and I had to resort to human clothes as well as having to eat human food also my Youki won't work! I am very angered right now so do not get on my bad side right now"

"Are you on drugs?"

"I am unfamiliar with what that is"

"Oh Hojo! It's alright this is Sesshomaru…we umm, adopted him, yes!" the other two looked at the old man like there was a ghost behind him "He was raised by dogs and has only been in civilisation for four days"

"That makes kinda sense?" Hojo said, looking at the supposed 'feral' man.

"You've got to be kidding…" Sesshomaru said, his eyes going a blood red "I feel you have just insulted my family as if we were feral beasts like wolves"

"N-No! it's the best I can come up with" the oldie shuddered "Oh dear… Hojo I'd leave if I were you…"

"What's going on!" Hojo shouted.

"That's what I wanna know. I got attacked out of nowhere by Styx, got dragged into the future which is heavily overrun by vermin, my Youki won't work and I haven't killed anyone for some reason!"

"you're mad aren't you" said the old man (Don't remember the name) "Hojo don't come back…"

"Extremely!" he started to feel his Youki start to get out of control, something was interfering with it? he had noticed his behaviour had changed but not this bad, what demon couldn't control their own power? *If I lose control of my Blood Beast nothing is going to be left for me!*

"Sesshomaru stop it" Numa wasn't far from him, she didn't show any fear what so every "Calm down, what's wrong?"

"Youki. Not. responding" he growled as his body started morphing on its own accord. Why was this happening, nothing so far was making any sense at all.

"Sorry…"

"Wha-" he suddenly felt something hit him, it didn't hurt but still. Then another, and another… it started to feel kinda strange, the strange you have when you've lost a lot of blood "I hate the future…" then black again. Then a sudden bright light "Explain, now"

"Well I had to shoot you. Sorry, but you were going out of control… just stay in bed till Kagome comes back and we can sort your Youki out, alright hun?" she smiled "You've been out for only three hours, you took enough darts to kill a herd of Elephants"

"Do not call me that…" *Weird people* "What is an Elephant"

"I'll show you a picture later, but just get some rest until Kagome's back. I'll get some books if you want, and I'll make something for you to eat" Numa smiled.

"I am for once in my life concerned for how little you care for your life. I am a Demon, Lord and you show no fear even when seeing my blood beast go crazy"

"I'm just very positive, if you're more positive then good things'll happen. If you just show a smile then your day will be so much brighter!"

"I now see why your daughter is always trying to turn bad demons good… how are you not dead yet? I'm not kidding there is no possible way you can be alive and the same with the Miko. I am concerned, for a human, yeah I'm still knocked out"

"Awww, you're a sweet heart and you don't even know it" Numa smiled "You're gonna do a great job as a daddy with Rin"

"I give up. Nothing I say will do anything to make you see that you are 17inches from a demon who has eaten humans. They taste very bad, never again. Blah" *I am dead. That is the only reason I am acting like this*

"well then you're like a shark. You can be deadly bt you don't like our taste and you're a sweetie"

"… there is no hope for you"


	5. NoMaKaRu

_Hello my friends/Readers! As you know it is school holiday's meaning I have A LOT more time to write stories! Now more news about this story. Sesshomaru's Youki (I think its spelt that way) is completely as messed up as Whitney Wisconsin's dog video. Anyway if you guys want something like 'First car ride' or 'zoo day' or something like that I'm all ears. Or eyes in this case?_

* * *

Hojo was freaking out over what he had seen, whoever that Sesshomaru guy was wasn't human. Whatever IT was, was horrible and was deadly. He got some strange demonic vibe… it must've been a monster, like a demon! Yes, it was a demon there wasn't anything else it could've been. Hojo was sitting in his room freaking the hell out! That thing could've eaten Kagome or the other Higurashi family members… he'd have to investigate to find out more about whatever it was… he needed to save Kagome. he needed to warn everybody

* * *

Naraku pondered on what his next move would be… with Styx around it'd be difficult to do pretty much anything, if he even showed up anywhere Styx would show up either to watch or 'play' as he calls it. Kanna's Mirror was the only thing he could rely on right now, all his Saimyosho had been destroyed, all the ones he could find that is. Kagura for some reason hadn't caught Styx's attention? For now, as long as he didn't get involved with 'it' he would be safe, but unless he spoke with the beast he'd never know where those hidden shards were? Styx did give him most of the Shards but it was payment of who had Tenseiga, that dog was probably dead now. Inuyasha may be next because of his blood but that'd be the only reason, the Tessaiga was worthless to Styx… Sounga however did originally belong to the Hell Lord and those two mutts sent that thing into hell, if he got it back then there'd be even more trouble. Naraku sighed, if that thing decided to eliminate anybody they'd die in a way, such a way it even disgusted him. So in the end a small truce might actually have to be formed, but only to get Styx to leave as there was no way a sword of this world would be able to get rid of that thing.

* * *

Koga was running as fast as he could, carrying news about the South. Hiritomasano was heading for Kagome's village, as well as Ryokuttsenka from the North and even Shakarikaloma from the East… they had very long names but as they were each originally heirs before they became lords their parents gave them meaningful names. Hiritomasano meant 'Carrier of the Wind', Ryokuttsenka meant 'Fire of Heavens Dragon' and Shakarikaloma's meant 'Heaven's Light and Hell's Darkness' which was very important as she had a history of being Bipolar. One was kind and the other was malevolent. Everybody knew Sesshomaru's meant 'Destruction of Life' but it wasn't really as unique and the Northern and Eastern lords. Hiritomasano was heading there for the jewel shards as well as other reasons, such as the fact she had pledged loyalty to Styx a monster that had returned after 100,000 years and wanted to give Kagome to him as a gift or for a game. She was very happy about this and as rumour has it, has offered to sacrifice her own heir in order for him to accept the beast in order to become his servant which was another reason he was heading for Kagome… on his back was a small young demon child which was given to him by one of the Guards who thought Hiritomasano had gone bat shit crazy. Unfortunately, the Guard was slain as Koga left, he had been running since for days and he knew his body was going to collapse soon. He still had a while to go… Ryokuttsenka was heading there in order to fight Hiritomasano so she wouldn't get very far. Shakarikaloma was a very close friend to Ryokuttsenka and another rumour was that they were mated but it was hazey, those two would hopefully get rid of Hiritomasano to save his Kagome.

"Kagome… don't do anything stupid ya hear?" he panted "Hey kid don't go dying on me kay? When your mother goes you're all that's left of that crazy Crane bitches bloodline"

"Sorry Koga…" said the small child.

"It's alright, we're gonna get there before that bitch and the other two lords… but even if we get there don't get yer hopes up, there ain't any guaranty we'll be in one piece" he warned *Ever since that thing showed up everything's gone to shit!*

* * *

Kagome was shaking slightly, why did it decide to show up now? Maybe it was because of how dark the Jewel had become, well the parts Naraku had. She had no idea, but in the end she'd to make sure he wouldn't find the well. Next time she went home, she'd have to warn the stupid dog and if possible maybe get those shards?

"What's with you? Gat anythin' ya hidin' again?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Silence Hanyou! The Miko must be allowed some time to think, we won't be able to go anywhere without your loud mother telling ever one of Naraku's Saimyosho that we're here as well as Styx!" Jaken defended.

"That little Imp is so brave to talk trash to Inuyasha" Shippo smiled, sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

"Jaken has spent many years with Inuyasha's brother, he has probably seen more than all of us. Hey Jaken, how old are you exactly?" Miroku asked.

"I am 798 years old. I met my lord while I was only 167… I believe he was around Inuyasha's age at the time, and he'll turn 800 in a few weeks" Jaken explained "521 years I have been serving my lord"

"How old is Inuyasha then?" Sango asked.

"287 including the 50years he was asleep" Jaken said.

"They're both really young!" Shippo said kinda loud "I can understand Inuyasha being young as he's a kid but Sesshomaru isn't even a teen yet!"

"Inu No Taisho only had two pups. And despite the fact my lord was way to young we couldn't have a new-born as a lord could we? his mother was a human and my lords mother just left and disappeared so we had no choice really"

"So by human terms how old are these two?" Kagome asked.

"Well I can't really say but if I had to guess… the Hanyou is around 3 and my lord should be about, 5? 5 or 7 either of the two"

"Bloody hell! How old was Inu no Taisho then?" she asked.

"1000" he answered.

"In human terms?"

"That was human terms" he answered again "we have been given a lot of criticism because of his age but he acts older than Hiritomasano… NoMaKaRu are said like that not because of their power but their age, humans always get things messed up"

"So it's by age... Hiritomasano of the East. Shakarikaloma of the South. Ryokuttsenka of the North and Sesshomaru of the West" Miroku said "Do you think Styx might go after the lords"

"it's very likely, well sort of. If I know Hiritomasano then she'll probably betray her own race. That Crane Demon has done so MANY times before, but her only hair is most likely the Miko's age in Demon years so she is far too young. In fact, the young one doesn't even have a name yet? Hiritomasano isn't exactly the best of parents… Sesshakimiso completely disappeared and she was a way better parent than Hiritomasano" Jaken started "Sesshakimiso didn't really pay much attention to my lord from what Alastor told me but she wasn't all bad"

* * *

Numa walked upstairs with the food she had prepared; it was Saturday so she smiled at the thought of her lil boy showing the demon what new crazy things were in the new world. Sota was smiling wildly while watching the demon, it was awesome! Who else had a FLYING demon in their house? Sure Inuyasha was half demon but he couldn't fly and wasn't a full blooded lord!

"Stop staring…" said the demon "are you as crazy as your mother? If so then refrain from doing anything, Jaken is more tolerable than you people"

"But you're a demon! But why do you wear makeup? Even mom doesn't wear that kinda stuff?"

"Makeup? No, these markings were what I was born with. They are a rite of passage"

"What else? I wanna know more about demons, they're so cool! I expected demons to be black or red or with horns"

"This is not my true form. I am large Dog Demon, much bigger than I should be for my age… if I tell you whatever will you leave me alone? You've been sitting on the floor for 62 minutes with a creepy smile on your face"

"yeah! So… how old are you?"

"Nearly 800"

"wow you're old!"

"thanks. Now shut up" the kid went silent, until Numa came in "Your child is a defective as you are…" he was still staring "I will eat you!"

"That's why I make food for you" Numa smiled.

"What is wrong with you people! The runt doesn't blink, your old man looks older than me and you have absolutely no negative emotion. Even I can't do that"

"How do you do that with a straight face?" Sota asked.

"… I am losing my mind at how weird you people are… that is coming from a Demon in the future with magical jewels in his heart"


	6. The Other Demon

_Hi hi! So… the very Review has made me think this will be a big hit story until its finished so you should expect a lot more, yay!_

* * *

One week, it had been one whole damn week in this house and the Demon thought that listening to Jaken's crap was worse… no he was dead wrong, he'd rather listen to Alastor taunt him than what the woman was about to make the lord do. His body was healing abnormally slow but he was apparently good enough for her plan, a plan he despised. During his time when Sota was away, thank God for that if there even is one, then he'd find things to do. One of his time passer byes was killing rodents, pretty much the only thing he could truly hunt not that he ate them. Yuck. But the main one besides taking naps or wondering around the shrine was ready the books in the Miko's room. The Human's had discovered a lot in 500yrs but for some reason they were facing horrible over population, abuse, incest, corrupt law enforcements, racial profiling, judging people for their sexuality, Global Warming, animals being over hunted, illegal everything, outrageous laws, people like ISIS, Diseases like Cancer, Murder, Rape, Slave Trade, Pollution, Piracy, Bullying and oh there was a shit ton more. The Demons were the Natural predators of Human's, and now that his race was apparently gone the world was in the same state Yellow Stone was when they took out all the wolves. He hated Animal and Child abuses slightly more than others, the animal one was pretty obvious being a Dog himself and Numa had somehow found he had a soft spot for kids… as outrageous as he'd have someone believe, Sesshomaru didn't accept harm coming to children even the bad ones. In the West before he was born people didn't ever harm their children unless it was a spank for being naughty or something. Today was probably his punishment for something he had done during the Lord's near 800years? Yesterday she convinced him to cut his hair!

"You Ready dear?" Numa smiled "Remember what we suggested?"

"Yes. I'm 16, was raised by dogs and am not used to civilisation… despite the fact I am a Lord" he groaned, yeah these people where that annoying and yet he had not killed them?

"It'll be great me lord, you've beaten everything else!" Rin cheered, she never wore shoes but did sometimes wear the clothes the old man and Numa would give her. The old man patted the girl on the head, smiling.

"You should be grateful for having such a young girl with you Sesshomaru" Seato said, and yes that was his name.

"To be honest it was her choice, I don't do that much besides save her from near death all the time" he shrugged.

"Well, have a nice day and please try to not use your Youki because I don't want you hurt" she said with worry but with a smile.

"I wish you all to burn in a fire" Sesshomaru said calmly *If they see this as affection they this family has no hope*

"Love you too sweetie" Numa said still smiling. He just stared *How are these people not dead yet!?*

"I no longer know what to say to you people… I think I prefer this than spend any more time than with you weirdos… and I don't like the hair thing either"

"All you do is complain" Seato said "Just go already, you can't be late on your first day" *Plus things will stop breaking around here* the old man sighed.

"I hate all of you, except Rin. She sees you people the same way as I do… I will suggest you get chlorine in your gene pool" he said as he left, being hit with that awful polluted smell again. "How do people even breathe this air!" so many questions would be left un-answered, he walked towards the only destination in this city he wanted the least contact with… besides the whole thing *Why am I even listening to these people?* he pulled up his black hoodie so people wouldn't see him, it really smelt worse than on the way there. The stench of horny teens either trying to have sex with a female or something else humans did. He was in whatever 'school' Kagome went too, unfortunately somehow Numa convinced him to go. A lot of the kids instantly took notice thanks to his Moko-Moko, he smelt sweat. Not the kind you get when you work out form hours on end, no this was when you were so fat you'd sweat buckets just by breathing and he nearly gagged.

"Who the hell are you meant to be?" said some fat kid, the Demon was confused how any parent could allow a child to become so grotesque and… well looking like he'd die of a heart attack if you clapped "You got any lunch money?"

"No I brought my own that Numa packed, if the food here makes people as fat as you then I will stay away" Sesshomaru walked away, watching all those crappy human shows seemed to have improved his insult skills. Good for him, not for baby whales.

"Oi!" the fat boy grabbed his Moko-Moko, attempting to pull the Demon back towards him "Gimme all ya money and stuff in the bag or I rip this thing off" the idea of having your tail ripped off is fearful for pretty much everybody who has one… Sesshomaru took off the sunglasses Numa gave him and stared at the kid with his golden, pupil slit eye.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Only I am allowed to touch my tail" He pulled his tail out the fat child's grasp and smiled only to show his canine teeth "I don't want to be here… but as I am I would prefer it if you backed off, otherwise they're find your body cut up" Sesshomaru showed the poison dripping from his claws, the venom melting through the pathway making the fat ass piss himself "I'll place each body part in particular spots so when the Police connect the dots it'll make a smiley face. Nobody will ever be able to figure out it was me, because I'm a Demon" Sesshomaru left the boy shaking on the ground, smiling at his work and put his sunglasses on surprised that nobody else had saw what had happened? *Wow Humans are truly the dumbest beings on this planet… How did the Miko survive here?*

* * *

Kagome walked out her hut feeling a bit drowsy, she was gonna go home tomorrow and she was well behind on tests… she was gonna spend the day studying, and as she knew where all the Shards were, she didn't need to look for them. Kagome wondered what her home would look like? Leaving the Demon lord there and all…

"Miko, do you think me lord will be alright in the Human world. I'm not worried but after all he does not like Humans, and from what your books are saying with good reason. Your species are basically a parasite, if you go somewhere new you'll kill off the largest creature there within a couple of months" Jaken started, standing next to the Miko "It has been 10days since I last saw him and the Palace are getting very worried without their leader"

"It's ok… it's not like he's gonna destroy everything" Kagome yawned.

"One day you'll eat your words" Jaken sighed.

"You're surprisingly my first Friend who hasn't tried killing me yet, in this Era" Kagome said "What do you know of the Demon Lord then?"

"It is impossible to fully understand him, but once you do get to know my lord then you'll be able to see under the mask he keeps… Rin has done it very easily, while I am still working on it" Jaken said, then looked to the left "I wonder who that may be?"

"Bloody hell it takes long to get 'ere!" Panted Koga, holding the small Crane child on his back "Ryokuttsenka, Shakarikaloma and Hiritomasano are on their way here… I managed to get this lil thing before she sold her to Styx" Koga panted, near fainting.

"Koga!" Kagome helped him into the hut seeing how tired he was.

"All three! This is utter chaos, and that's Hiritomasano's Heir!" Jaken rushed to the small Crane Demon Princess, seeing she was alright.

"Call the others we need to get them help!" Kagome lay Koga down so he could catch some much needed sleep, then looking at the Crane Demon hatchling "She is pretty small… what's your name?"

"No name…" the small one frowned, looking at the Wolf Tribe leader "He saveded me, and I in debt… can me go to west? It safe there" the nameless child said.

"You can stay with us for now, just get some rest ok?... I'll call you Chima how does that sound?" Chima nodded her head and curled against Koga and went to sleep.

"What is going on? A villager came and told us that there was a disturbance" Miroku started, looking at the two new arrivals "Inuyasha will be mad"

"What isn't he mad at?" Shippo said as he sat down and looked at the princess "Isn't that a Crane?"

"Yep, these two have come a long way so they'll need much rest" Kagome smiled watching the little child.

* * *

Styx was mad, he had searched all over this realm and there wasn't even evidence he was alive or Dead! It was like he had vanished, Naraku had no idea… the Miko! Of course she would know, she must've healed and hid his prize. The fact Jaken was staying around only added to that, he'd pay a little visit with her and drag the information out of her if he had to… no not had to, he would for fun. It was getting boring around here.

* * *

There were so many kids! He'd do the world a favour if he killed all of them, how in all that is crap did Numa convince him to do this? He looked around the odd hallways, there were so many damn runts!

"Hi!" said a squeaky voice, most likely a female. He didn't like them, mostly because they manage to convince him to do something he hated or things he didn't agree with… which were the same thing *I hate the Future* "I'm Ayumi! So you live with Kagome huh?"

"Kinda?"

"Can you tell me how Kagome's doing! What sickness does she have now? How's her Boyfriend?" Ayumi said happily with concern which made no sense. *Another reason to hate the Future*

"She doesn't have a Boyfriend?" *Not that I know of, if she means the Hanyou then no again… that pup is too busy chasing after the Miko, Kiko? No Kikyo… with the amount of times the runt has shouted her name I'm surprised I didn't remember her name. I was never good with names actually; I forget Jaken's sometimes*

"I mean Inuyasha!" she said cheerfully *Oh great another female who needs chlorine in her gene pool… why haven't I killed anyone yet!"

"Oh, no he only had any kind of feelings for her because she looks just like Kikyo. And now he has left her and gone with Kikyo… I don't know of Kagome's health; I've been here for 10days at most" he shrugged looking at her worried face "My younger brother is a douche; he's not even lost his infantile teeth yet"

"You're Inuyasha's older brother! Eri! Yuka! I found Inuyasha's brother!" she called out to two more girls as they both rushed over, he really couldn't deal with this…

"So you're Inuyasha's brother?" Yuka said sternly.

"Yes, not that I could care less about his wellbeing… now go Yandere some guy you'll never get, and sort out that fat kid I scared the urine out of" if these girls hated him as much as Sesshomaru then maybe they would be tolerable.

"You scared Pete! That kid isn't scared of anything!" Eri said with a shocked face.

"He seems to be scared of me, anything green and exercise" he internally smirked.

"That's kinda funny" Yuka smiled, a loud ringing sound reputed through the halls. The Demon growled at the aching noise, he walked up to the red bell and punched it. breaking the annoying thing off the wall. He sighed quietly, he'd get that noise in his ears all day now… "Ok? Well it's class now. What's your class?"

"I don't know; I just know I have to go to Kagome's room. I'm what you call the new guy… not that I'm gonna come back" Sesshomaru still pondered on how Numa got him to go to this place, the first kid he met was a fat coward.

"Aww, well just follow us" Ayumi smiled tugging a bit on his hoodie, leading the Demon to the classroom "Why aren't you in uniform?"

"Uniform? This is all I currently own besides my sword…" *I feel like Sméagol from lord of the rings when someone takes it, I watch too much TV…* Sesshomaru wondered behind the three girls towards the classroom, then he noticed that Hojo kid run in there as well? *This is going to be horrible…*

"Ah there you are, I was hoping you wouldn't get lost" said an older man, he looked like a stereotypical librarian or something? "You would be Sesshoamru right?"

"It's pronounced Sesshomaru, and I'm guessing you are the librarian?"

"Funny, now go take Kagome's seat, it's not like she'll be here any time soon. Also no hoodies and take that thing off" said the man pointing at the Moko-Moko.

"This is attached to me. Physically it cannot come off unless you have a chainsaw on you, so no"

"come on, I'll introduce your smartass"

"I am smart, thank you Papa Smurf" Sesshomaru walked in looking at all the young brats, he was the oldest in the city and was gonna completely destroy all these runts. *I might come here more often; these people will be fun to play with*

"Hello everybody, this is Sesshomaru Higurashi" *I am not holding that circus families name* "He is very new to society as he was raised by dogs until some people found him and brought him here and the Higurashi family kindly took him in… we have some toilet paper on the ground if you need to go"

"Could you go away please, I'm allergic to douchebags" the 'teacher' scowled at the Demon. Sesshomaru twitches his claws cutting through the old man's belt and sat in his spot, smiling.

"What're you smiling at, I should give you a detention" he glared.

"Wait for it…" Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and the old man's belt fall to the ground with his cheap pants "And that is the highlight of my day, now Papa Smurf please do tell your name"

"It's mister Keme!" blushed the teacher as he pulled up his pants "Now I'm gonna go change, you're getting a Detention for this!"

"Oh the Gnome King himself, and I don't care… now waddle little duckling" as the man left all the kids looked at him amazed as if he was a king, well technically he was but still.

"Do you have no respect?" Hojo started.

"No I don't… I see you are doing a male version of Sailor Moon Cosplay, good for you" Sesshomaru was already bored, ripping on the teacher was sort of fun but that was it… he needed something to take up the time.

"You must be dreaming if you think you're gonna get away with that dog boy" said some other kid.

"I had this awesome dream where you just shut up for once and it was amazing. Felt like I was in OZ"

"He is just roasting everyone!" Ayumi giggled "For a kid raised by dogs he's pretty smart"

"Dogs are better than people" Sesshomaru looked at everybody watch him; it was like a bunch of Sota's *This was going to be Ok, and now it's just terrible again*

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the sleeping Wolf and Crane demon, he didn't like either of them… he also didn't believe all of the Demon Lords were heading towards them, Koga was just here for Kagome. Hiritomasano was known to be a bitch, she was an awful ruler and somehow she had a hatchling?

"I say we get rid of both of them, no good can come from having that wolf and bird here" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha we all know you don't like Koga but this isn't the time. If the three lords do come, then he may have saved us" Sango said stroking Chima's sky blue hair.

"What about the fourth lord? I expect he is hiding under a rock with Styx after him" Kikyo said in her dead motionless tone.

"My Lord is no coward! He is safe, and until Styx goes he will not return... not by his will, but we are making sure he won't get caught by Styx" Jaken sneered "Why are you even here? all you do is try to kill the Hanyo, cause Lady Kagome pain with you holding her soul hostage, treating the Kitsune like he was Naraku, disregarding everyone's lives and only turn up or help when it seems fit to you! I wouldn't be surprised if you aligned yourself with Styx!"

"I know the lil guy rambles a lot but most of what he says makes sort of sense" Miroku agreed "Kikyo is not meant to be here, she is dead and should remain that way"

"Hey shut it Monk! My Kikyo is gonna stay right here!" Inuyasha shouted loudly.

"Now if I were you I'd shut up" said a large Dragon Demon, his sapphire blue eyes glaring down at the Hanyo. His scales were a dark emerald colour; he was basically an anthropomorphic Dragon. He stared at them, looking at Chima "I see the wolf was successful in saving the heir"

"For fuck sake that was the longest I have ever run! I guess I'm buying the food then…" the female next to her seemed to be a Bat Demon, similar to Shiori but full blooded.

"Damn straight… I am lord Ryokuttsenka, and this is Lady Shakarikaloma. The Crane will be arriving soon, so we are here to make sure the Miko stays protected… I see this Miko is dead, so I will correct this mistake" the Dragon Lord said looking at Kikyo.

"Nobody is touching Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted getting his Tessaiga.

"Nope" Shakarikaloma grabbed his sword and kept it with her, smiling at the Hanyo "Inuyasha, did you know me and Ryokuttsenka were good friends with your father? It was us who suggested giving you two his swords… Tessaiga was supposed to teach you how to grow up but it has only turned you into a Prick" she said poking his nose "Tenseiga was given to the Western Lord because we knew Styx would go after him" she sighed.

"What do you mean… and it is also an honour to meet you two" Kagome smiled.

"Well, nearly 800years ago Styx came to this realm and ended up fighting Inu No Taisho. The old Dog managed to beat him, but not without a price… before Styx had been sent back to hell and lost his sword the beast killed all the pups of Inu No Taisho, almost all of them… at the time the pups had gotten into a squabble and one of them hid to get out of the fight. Inu pups can be savage bastards" Ryokuttsenka said as he slapped Inuyasha over the head to keep him quiet "That pup deciding to hide was the smartest move any pup could've made because a few minutes later Styx came in and slaughtered all of them… all 5 were so brutally murdered that even the Tenseiga or Sounga wouldn't be able to revive them. Inu No Taisho was devastated, and Sesshakimiso left due to the horror that bestowed her pups… and that is why Styx is after Sesshomaru, it's also why he has the name" Ryokuttsenka explained "The Miko is in very deep shit thanks to the fact she saved his life, which we are grateful for" Kagome blushed slightly.

"How'd you know what happened?" Jaken politely asked.

"Tai asked us to keep an eye on both of his kids" smiled the Lady of the East "I'm so proud of my lil wolf, he did such a good job! Running all the way to the south then here" she smiled.

"Ugh… you could barely run a mile before collapsing" Ryokuttsenka sighed "Anyways what's the news? I suspect Hiritomasano has taken a different rout so we may be here for a bit"

"What I wanna know is when the hell did Kagome save that prick! He only wants my Tessaiga, and he's nearly killed her an' everybody here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quiet down pup!" The Dragon shouted, his voice nearly loud enough to wake the wolf demon lying unconscious on the ground "EVERY Demon has been treated like trash by Human's, and in the Future it's no better"

"You know the Future?" Kagome questioned.

"Girl we are the reason dragon's and vampires are a thing!" Shakarikaloma patted Kagome on the back, grinning "We sometimes take vacations there, Tai is who started the legend of Werewolves which is really funny" she giggled.

"So… Demon Lords can go into the well?" Shippo Questioned.

"Yes, all Lords can as well as their heirs… I took my Daughter there a few years ago, when the Dog was of age we were thinking of telling him but damn it is so Polluted we don't go anymore" Ryokuttsenka said calmly "I can see on all of your faces you never expected us to be so… emotional? Each lord is different, Sessh is how he is after nearly dying… I am like this because I was, well raised by a good mother and father while Shakarikaloma had helicopter parents an' was spoilt rotten"

"I'm pretty surprised, I heard that you two are some of the Fiercest Fighter's in all of Japan! And actually meeting you, you two are like very normal people" Sango said, slightly confused.

"We fight to defend our people and friends. the East, North and West have always been good allies… well besides Shakarikaloma's Panther Demon's she needs to control" Ryokuttsenka watched Shakarikaloma grab the Kitsune and started petting him happily "During battle, if threatened, determined or protecting who we care about then we can be deadly savage creatures… but once you get to know a Demon, you can become friends with them. We are N.E.W, North. East. West and we stick by our code… you will all encounter many with masks to hide their emotion but when you get to know them they can be a completely different person… you'll see Shakarikaloma change from being herself into a merciless slayer when Hiritomasano arrives" the group watched the Lady of the East dance around with the little Kitsune in her arms, clearly very happy.

* * *

"the hell is Gym?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the three girls. They never left him alone?

"it's basically exercise, how the hell do you NOT know… you're ripped!" Eri said poking his muscles.

"I just grew like this; I've never had to train that much… I did live with Dog's after all, if I didn't get these then I would've perished" he half lied.

"Well you'll be great at it!" Yuka smiled, the female species never ceased to make the Demon question how they hadn't gone extinct yet "The coaches name is Mike, if you treat him how you treated mister Keme then you'll have to climb the rope or something"

"I highly doubt it'll be a problem" *I jumped across buildings getting here, what could a rope do to me?* when he saw the coach at least he wasn't as fat as most the teachers were (It's from my experience that 95% of teachers are fat. I have a walking blimp in my school! There is no way a man can be so bloody fat; he'll probably die if he moves a meter an hour)

"So you're the new kid eh? Nice to see you're not a string bean" Mike smiled.

"Nice to see you're not like the fat kid I left wetting himself on the pavement this morning" Sesshomaru said calmly "In all shows I have seen the exercise Teachers are normally fat ironically"

"You're the one who sent that kid to the Hospital?" Mike seemed happy with the Demon's achievement "That kid is so fat I was expecting nobody to be able to take him down, that's real impressive… you have anything to get changed into?"

"What you see is what I have" *Besides my sword and armour…*

"Well I don't even know what they do with the 'spare' clothes, I swear they don't wash them" Mike smiled "Well I'm sure you'll be fine with your hoodie, what kinda stuff can you do? Like acrobatics, Football?"

"I am great with swords as in real metal once, combat fighting… I do not know of any sports you do, but I am very agile" the Demon said, not mentioning the fact he had lead wars and killed thousands.

"Well if that's so then I doubt you'll mind that everybody is meant to play dodge ball today. Basically you're on a team and you have to through balls… if you get hit by a ball then you're out, if you catch the ball then the one who threw it is out, if you hit somebody with a ball then they're out and the winning team is when one has defeated all of the opposite team" Mike explained, the game was pretty simple apparently? Soon the other students came all ready in their matching outfits "Jake and Yuka, you two are Team Leaders… pick your teams and let's get on with it. today we're playing Dodge ball"

"Awwwww" moaned the other students, surprisingly the game didn't sound that bad? Projectiles being thrown at you sounded similar to training, so maybe he'd get a small work out form all this… couldn't hurt more than his ego right now. *There were only about 16people, so it'll be 8 on 8*

"ok I'll go first" Yuka smiled "I pick Ayumi!" Ayumi stood behind Yuka, which was weird.

"Ok I pick Hojo" Jake said, the kid who saw what Sesshomaru really was stood behind the ginger haired kid.

"Eri!" Yuka called out, grinning as the three musketeers' reunited.

"Recha" Jake said as some emo looking kid walked over.

"We'll have Racheal" a foreign girl walked to the girl squad smiling wildly.

"Joko" Jake smiled.

"Alex"

"Lyth"

"Chita"

"Heather"

"Uka"

"Momoko"

"Christopher"

"I want Sesshomaru with us" Yuka waved, as if it wasn't that hard to see her? He shrugged and walked over to the group girly group. The only reason he was gonna join was because he was going to throw things at people and be a boss at it.

"Ha, ha you have the dog boy!" Jake laughed, a blonde girl wondered over to Jake's team blushing at the Dog Demon?

"He'll be a lot better than your team Jake!" Ayumi scoffed.

"Really? That dog will probably just chase the damn balls" Recha commented. He looked as bothered as Sesshomaru was "This is all pointless, we should all just die" a human the demon may actually like stood on the other team, how interesting?

"Now Recha we don't need that… ok, let the game start!" Mike called. The demon stood there while everyone went at the red balls, he'd prefer to just watch before attacking. Balls were flying everywhere and within five minutes Hojo, Chita, Heather and Eri were out. Now as it was three on three he decided to take action he walked forwards, getting confused looks from Ayumi and Yuka. Jake smiled and threw a ball at him, smiling back the Demon caught it and threw it right back kicking Jake out the game. Uka, Christopher, Momoko, Lyth, Alex, Yuka, Ayumi, Recha, Racheal, Joko and the Demon Lord left in the game. As soon as the Demon took part the game started getting wild, one by one each member got kicked out until it was the Demon lord and Recha.

* _Hey! If you can understand me then respond_ * the Demon lord felt a bit weird for a moment, not knowing whom the voice had come from *I can hear you fine no need to shout* * _So you're a Demon too eh? Thought none were left… there is another Demon in Japan but she died a week ago… I also thought I was the last one Earth! Man it is great to see another Demon. What's your name? I'm Recha_ * the two threw balls at each other, dodging them easily *Its Sesshomaru, Lord of the West* * _Holy Crap! I heard about you when I was just a kid, you disappeared about 500years ago dude! I can't believe you're an actual Demon Lord!_ * Sesshomaru added Youki to the balls he threw making it a bit more dangerous for the other apparent Demon *What Demon are you? I'm pretty sure you know I'm an Inuyokai* * _Yeah a Dog Demon, I'm a Panther Demon… wanna be friends? I don't have anyone to hate people as much as me, and I know this is asking a lot but you wouldn't believe how lonely it is_ * *I doubt I have little choice, and by the way…* * _What?_ * Sesshomaru threw the ball at Recha's head knocking him to the ground *Head Shot*

"Not bad" Recha said getting up "I'll get you"

"You wish" Sesshomaru smirked *If this is the last Demon, then what had wiped them all out…*

"Well done Sesshomaru, that was really good for a new guy. Recha is one of our best" Mike smiled, patting the Demon Lord on the back.

"See Jake I told you he'd win!" Yuka grinned "He even beat Hojo and Recha and those two are the best, well not anymore" Recha stuck by the Demon Lord, as well as the three girls from earlier *Recha do not tell anyone I am a Demon, understood?* * _I haven't even told my foster Parent's_ * *If there is a place at the Higurashi house I will see to that you have accommodations, even if you are a cat I have little choice but to tolerate you right now… as you are the only living Demon besides I* * _Got it Sesshomaru, bout time I met someone who hated Human's as much as me… even if you are a Lord I'm still gonna treat you the same as everyone else_ * *If you do it'll hide both our true identities, so as much as I do not like it that is a wise call to make*

"Hey if you want you can join the team" Mike suggested.

"I will be fine… I see you have a running track outside, I would prefer to be a runner" Sesshomaru replied.

"I'm sure you'll be great at it" Mike smirked "Ok losers climb the rope, that's the rules in my Gym"

"I will do it instead" Sesshomaru said mostly so he could show off, a blind man could see he did love showing off. He walked over to the rope and climbed up it effortlessly, even climbing onto the iron frames "For decedents of apes I'm surprised this is even a punishment" he said looking down at their awed faces, which was what he was looking for.

"Show off!" Jake shouted, flipping him off.

"Congrats you learnt how to swear! I'm pretty sure Dogs can do that too" Yuka snorted. Sesshomaru jumped down, his right thigh and abdomen aching slightly as they didn't expect the force when he landed.

"You may need to go to the Hospital Jake as you have been Burned by Yuka here" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Thanks Sesshy!" the young girl cheered, happy with his half complement half insult. *Great I have a nickname…* * _Chill out 'Sesshy'_ * *Shut it Cat!* then the bell rang, and everyone started going somewhere very excitedly for some reason?

"See you later Sesshomaru, I'll be sure to tell miss Higurashi that you'll be in try outs tomorrow for the running team and maybe you'll find another sport… see ya kid" Mike said as he left, maybe the only none stupid person in the whole School. Before the Demon and his 'group' left Hojo grabbed onto his shoulder, glaring at him.

"I know what you are, and I will make sure everyone will know" Hojo warned.

"Well, well, well looks like you've caught us Hojo…" Recha smiled, his brown eyes shifting into a deep black with emerald slit pupils "But who's gonna believe you Hojo? Everyone will never believe you, us two are Demons… but that is the greatest thing now a day, because nobody even believes we exist" Sesshomaru took Hojo's pale hand of his shoulder, looking at the boys horrified face.

"Recha? But… but I've known you for years… you're a Monster too?" Hojo shuddered as he backed away from the two and ran away * _Should will kill him? In this era somebody might actually believe him… we could eat him to hide the evidence_ * * No! do you have any idea how disgusting they taste? You don't know where they have been, tried it once and I was sick for about 3months, nasty creatures… also just let everyone think he is mad*

"Sesshy the Cafeteria is this way, come on" he shrugged and walked with the girls as well as the only Demon he knew here. this Cafeteria must've meant something to do with food because he smelt a lot of it… this place was entirely bad, but listening to his brother or Jaken bitch was better.

Styx watched the group carefully, none knew he was there. Ryokuttsenka and Shakarikaloma, the two both had weapons like the Tenseiga, and the fact one was a Dragon was worse… they had an ability to kill the dead which sucked. How in hell was he supposed to get the Miko now?

Sesshomaru looked at everyone all eating their food of trays or metal tables, which was pretty weird.

"Sesshy sit at our Table, Kagome is never here so maybe you can just take her place for a little bit" Ayumi smiled as she patted a Seat next to her, smiling and kinda blushing? The Demon would have preferred not to but what harm would it do, these people already saw him as a god.

"Do you wanna take your hood off?" Eri asked, *They're more curious what is under my hood than why I am better than everyone else? Being so stupid seems to be in my favour… no wonder Recha has been hidden for so long* he took his hood off to show his golden eye, his now short silver hair, the crescent moon on his head, the magenta on his eyelids, the two stripes on his cheeks and his elf ears as Sota mentioned "Wow! How much money did that all cost!"

"I was born like this as far as I know" he said searching for his food box Numa said was in there *Where the hell is it?* once he found it he smiled that she had given it to him raw as he requested "Bout time the woman listened to me"

"You're gonna eat that raw?" Yuka questioned.

"I was raised by feral animals; I would prefer to stick with what my stomach is used to" *I know it sounds stupid but it's not like I got to pick my back story, I can hear you snickering* * _What? It's pretty funny, and it's good enough to fool humans_ * *I hate you…*

"That's real smart" Eri said "If you eat anything like what we have after years of raw meat your stomach would collapse or you'd get sick… for someone raised by dog's your real smart"

"I take that thanks Eri" he did feel a bit odd though? His skin looked a bit paler and his stomach was a bit wet… not to mention his body was going numb.

"Yo you're bleeding" Recha said in an emotionless tone, although Sesshomaru caught the worry Recha was hiding.

"Must've ripped my stitches after I jumped?" the Demon took off his hoodie showing off his bare chest, besides the bandages as well as his bloody one around his stomach "Well, I guess I'll have to go back to the doctors… that sucks" Eri called someone on her phone he assumed was the Hospital, well at least he wouldn't have to go through the rest of the day in the hell hole * _Hell happened to you?_ * *I got attacked by Styx, nearly died actually* * _FUCK! How the bloody hell are you alive!?_ * *I do not know… and I feel slightly off, that is bad*

"What happened to you?" Yuka said, seeing everyone was starting to pay attention but did nothing. Not that he needed help but bloody hell they treated it like a bloody TV show!

"Attacked by Styx, don't say he doesn't exist… because my wounds are massive evidence" the group he was with looked terrified "I do not know how I am alive…" not long after two medics rushed in to him "Hey, bout damn time you got here…"

"are you in pain?" the woman asked as she put her hand over his bleeding stomach.

"That is as stupid as asking 'are you choking' to someone who is choking" he growled.

"Have you been to the Hospital recently?" a man asked.

"I have bandages and stitches, what do you think?" Sesshomaru looked around, seeing people had taken a large interest but stayed sitting on their asses. He hated people slightly more now…

* * *

Hiritomasano was nearly there, not long now until she could please her new master! How would she do it? killing them in their sleep would be no fun, but maybe she could take the Kitsune and slaughter him? Yeah she'd do that… she stopped outside a village, looking at the people. Yes, she could draw them out with these weak people, but she knew this village held a Miko which would make it all the more worthwhile to attack…

"Why are you here Demon!" shouted a Miko, when the Demon turned the human saw it was the Lady of the South "Why are you in the Eastern land?"

"I'm going to show the world that Styx is their rightful ruler… starting with you" Hiritomasano grabbed her sword and using her now paranormal speed the sliced the human in half. She smiled as she began her assault on the village…

The gang ran outside to see smoke coming from the distance.

"What's goin' on?" Inuyasha questioned looking at the cluster of ash.

"that's Hiritomasano's way of saying come and get me, Kagome you are going to stay here with the wolf and hatchling… if it is Naraku he'll want Koga, if it is Hiritomasano then she'll want all three and if it's Styx I'll have no clue" the Dragon Lord growled "Best to keep the Kitsune and Imp here as well, Sango you will stay with them and protect them… if she finds Kagome take her to the well, she'll be safer there"

"G-Got it Ryokuttsenka" Sango nodded, slightly nervous.

"Hiritomasano will kill the Miko first and then the children… the adults will be killed slowly so we have something to get angry about when we go. Inuyasha you and Ryo will go straight at her while I and Miroku help the villagers escape then we'll join back up with you. Ready? Go!" Shakarikaloma ordered, changing from a Goof ball to a General in a sense. Kagome watched as they followed her orders, and starting to see what Ryokuttsenka meant from earlier? How much did Human's really know about Demons? Even Inuyasha didn't Question her, how bizarre? *I don't know Demon's as well as I thought?*

"Shakarikaloma is well respected among many as a genius, she and my lord fight many times but it is more of a spar than a death battle from what I've seen… after each battle between the Four lords they change strategies and become better fighters… as my lord is the youngest he goes to those two every now and again to fight them, and each always ends in a draw. No matter what people may think of Demon Lords, they are far more complicated than anyone could ever believe" Jaken started.

"How so?" Kagome asked.

"Hiritomasano is the eldest and a Crane which are very wise even at Chima's age, they are also peaceful and avoid violence. She does show those traits unless there is someone like Naraku or Styx around, and she unusually hovels at them… after she lost to me lord she tried to become a servant, that was one of the few times he ever broke his mask due to the level of confusion. Shakarikaloma as you have seen acts like a Goof Ball and acts like a child, she doesn't take many things seriously and many questioned why her father chose her instead of her brother Yukinaki which was much more of Lord material… but when a war broke out nobody could've expected how better of a leader she was than her father or brother. And many believe she is Bipolar… Ryokuttsenka is slightly more complicated, he wasn't born into being a Lord. He was just as important as Shippo or Rin, but what made him a leader was the fact he stood up to their leader Fotrich who was just as bad as Naraku. I won't even tell you what that sick reptile did, and the North became a very strong Land after he took over but still puts the lives of his people and allies in front of him. Another reason he is loved and respected, not to mention Hanyo's and Humans are treated equally as Demon's. he doesn't live in a palace because he doesn't wish to be any different than any other, even my lord never or Inuyasha will question him… My Lord however is young so he does not hold many traits that people really notice. Although my lord seems to be taking a bit after Ryokuttsenka. Every Demon Lord has been different, and each are even more complicated than the other"

"that is really complicated?" Sango agreed "How do you know about all of this"

"Many legend worthy battles, archives and just knowing them. I have not been alive as long as to see them become Lords and Lady's but I am well aware they will defend their land and anyone in them" Jaken said, a bit tired from saying so much "N.E.W follow similar codes and are like a family… anyone they treat as a member of their family will be under the protection of all three lands. Which is why they haven't attacked you people when you travel through their lands. The Northern Lord and Eastern Lady did say they allowed you through their lands, but the reason why you were able to enter the West a couple of times I do not know… probably Rin" Kagome had stopped listening to the little green Imp, starting to Wonder about the Demon she left in her time *So, all of this time we had been fighting him… we never actually met him at the same time? Maybe I'll tell Inuyasha at some point… but something is telling me that isn't a great idea*

"How do we know you aren't lying? Demons are known for that" Kikyo said glaring at Koga.

"Forgot you were here, I guess the two didn't think you'd listen to them because you're dead" Sango sighed "And don't touch Koga, those Shard's might be the only thing keeping him alive at this point"

At the Village Kagura looked down to see the Three Lord's fighting, as well as some from the Miko's gang. Curious she went back towards her 'master' to tell the news… but when she arrived all that was there was Styx, smiling at her…

"From now on you and Kanna will respond to me. Naraku will be doing so as well, he'll be very good for what I am planning" the beasts voice terrified the Wind Witch so she nodded fearfully "Good" he held up his sword happily "I heard what had happened to my Sword so I went and got it, while doing so I also decided to collect a great asset for my plan…" Kagura looked at the one he was talking about, shaking "Yes, I have revived Inu no Taisho! Now what can they do against him? nothing, and if i find the kid he'll be killed by his own father! how beautiful"

 _The only reason this is so long is because I drank Doctor Pepper and had Cheetos. They're like Drugs to me… so now you got this EXTRA long chapter :p now I need to figure out what Vegeta's 'Dragon Slayer' power will be so if you have any suggestions I'm all eyes (^x^)_


	7. Irony is a Bitch

_Hello! I'm happy that Higurashi's Demon is starting to become massively popular, I really didn't expect it to do so well! Reformation should get an update within a day or two. Now if anything gets deleted just know I have been hacked recently so… a lot of shit is gonna go down :'( and fast! But if I'm safe… then I have news. I am going to either post_ _ **Lost**_ _or_ _ **Demon of Fairy Tail**_ _Also someone called *Guest* hasn't realised I've been on this site nearly 4months, maybe? So I'm really new… and he said a Beta would make it better but what the is that? Also I thought of a way to get Bakusaiga into this… but you'll have to find out when. Also I'm having each chapter = one day now. The first three were all in the same day which would make it understandably difficult to follow. anyways if you see Guest don't hate or anything, i just don't know what a Beta is_

* * *

Kagome walked slowly towards the Well, Ryokuttsenka close behind her and keeping an eye out for her. The battle with the Crane of the South had left the entire area was either on fire, a crater or levelled entirely. She was worried about leaving Chima and Shippo, not to mention Koga was still out like a rock and there was no way Kagome would trust Kikyo.

"You're staying there for three days so the dog doesn't learn of what's going on, if he knows he'll probably come back and will try to come an' attack… stupid dog" Ryokuttsenka said nudging Kagome the all clear "Also if he starts catching on then make something up, I am warning you of something else… Inuyasha"

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"How often are those two ok with being in each other's presence?" Kagome got what he meant, there'd be a blood bath "Yes, but if Styx found out… it'd be even worse"

"Thanks Ryokuttsenka…" Kagome jumped through the Bone Eaters Well and in a pink glow she appeared back in her time "Well better see if anyone has died yet…" she walked out the small building shed to see a small crater surrounded by cracks in the middle of the shrine "I think I can guess who made that" she frowned.

"Kagome it's so nice to see you, as you can see our guest crashed here" her grandfather greeted, frowning at the damage "he can fly apparently, go ask your mother… I need to get a new broom as he broke mine" Seato walked into the shed "And tell him to stop breaking everything!" Kagome walked into the house, seeing Recha talking with her mother.

"Recha? What are you doing here… you don't even like me?" She felt weird when around the Emo kid, and when he walked closer to her he changed to his real form "You're a Demon!?"

"Yeah, pretty much the last one in Japan as far as I know" Recha agreed "I might be staying here… Sessh said I could"

"How did you two even meet?" Kagome questioned.

"You'll see later at school; it doesn't start for another hour" he shrugged going outside.

"What a lovely boy" Numa smiled.

"Mom? How's it been with the Demon… well two Demons now?" Kagome asked, looking at her mother.

"Oh it's been wonderful, I simply adore him being here!" she cheered "Sesshomaru! Kagome's here!"

"Die in a fire and then I MIGHT care!" he shouted back.

"See?"

"Mom, there are some many things wrong with this… I'll be upstairs" Kagome walked upstairs, intending to talk to the Demon "Hey Sesshomaru" she said walking up to his closed door.

"Get me the fuck out of this place! I cannot take any more of this crap, these people are as stupid as the ground beneath me! i continue to tell them to die but they think its a damn compliment!" he yelled at her.

"Wow…" the shock of him swearing was massive "It can't be that bad?" he opened the door "You cut your hair?"

"The Woman did… I hate every moment with these people" he growled "Recha is the only highlight of being here besides YouTube bingeing… it's very boring here"

"You should be more grateful" Kagome scoffed.

"I can't even fly anymore, my Youki nearly destroyed the whole damn shrine last week. If I even dare letting my Blood Beast out then I'll probably turn Tokyo into Hiroshima… and I am not being over dramatic, it happened to my grandfather in the North somewhere" he sat on the bed, the Moko-Moko laying as still as always.

"Your Youki isn't working? It might be because of the Jewel shards" she sat down, keeping an eye on him "Has your eye healed"

"As much as your heart over Inuyasha going for the vegetarian Zombie" he smirked.

"You're such an ass" she frowned "I have been practicing my healing, maybe I could heal it?"

"Wouldn't harm to try"

"You're acting oddly?" she noticed.

"I don't know either" he shrugged "So what has been going on during my time here, I wouldn't be surprised if Jaken is bitching while i'm not around to show him out the maze like a lost rat"

"He is, but he is pretty useful" she took the medical eye patch of his face seeing how badly it was scarred *Why didn't they just remove it?* two deep scars ran across his eye looking a bit like an X, unlike in the movies he scars were visible on the actual eye. The golden colour was very faded, almost greyish "Can you see out of it?"

"Not really" he admitted *Not sure if this'll work, but if it does then it'll be a big help to let me know what is going on there… allowing me to see what she sees if this works* the Demon put his hand over her left eye, and with a small amount of pressure and the highest amount of Responding Youki Sesshomaru transferred the eye as it was little use to him anymore.

"Wh-What did you do?" Kagome got a mirror and looked, seeing her left eye was golden in colour "You gave me your eye? How!"

"Not all Demons are able to do it, but few can. It was going to be little use to me" Kagome looked at the now pure white empty eye… not even a pupil was left inside? "To everybody except me it'll look the same, but now you have the sight of a Demon. I did my best to get rid of a burden and amuse myself"

"Oh…" *And here I thought he was capable of being nice to me… but I might as well try and fix his eye so he has better vision, in the end Styx will find him and he'll need to be 100% when that happens* "I'll try and return the favour" she put a hand over his left, now empty eye trying to heal it. there was a faint pink glow until her Reiki told her it was done *How can I help with the Youki? With the shards in his chest… maybe its unbalanced? If I balance it then maybe the Youki could work again?* "I think that did it" the young girl blushed a little after she removed her hand, it was successful and identical to the other eye but one massive difference… the new eye colour was pink.

"Well I can see again so I assume so" he shrugged "News, got any?"

"Not really, Inuyasha is still with the Vegetarian Zombie as you call her and I haven't heard anything from Naraku" she smiled not mentioning Styx at all.

"Styx?" he said, glaring at her. Not that it was easy to take him seriously thanks to the pink eye.

"Yeah I haven't seen much of him; he must be busy looking for you"

"That gives him something to do, if I were you I'd get dressed because you gatta go soon" he pointed to a clock, smiling a bit.

"AAaaaaaaah!" She screamed as she ran into her room to get her stuff then down stairs and outside. "What are you doing here I'm gonna be late"

"No you won't" Sesshomaru grabbed her and started flying (He does it in the anime for those who think I'm bullshitting) "There is no better way to travel than this"

"Wait… why are you in a hoodie, have a bag and wearing sunglasses?" she questioned *If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was going to my school… but he wouldn't do that* when they landed Kagome looked around seeing nobody cared he had just came from the sky "Nobody noticed at all?"

"I know; I always wonder how your species has survived as much as they have… also I doubt Mister Keme will be annoying anybody anytime soon" Sesshomaru looked around, then he caught their scents "Yuka, Ayumi and Eri are coming…" *how have I even remembered their names? oh Recha is nearby... hello Cat* * _She's a Miko isn't she?_ * *Yeah, it's alright Recha. She gave me my eye back and she saved my life. And if you're from N.E.W then you know the code* * _Damn, doesn't mean I have to trust her Sesshy_ * *I hope you die*

"How do you know my friends?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshy!" Yuka waved, running over "I thought you were still at the Hospital?"

"Nah, I'm fine now… I think Pete is still there" he smiled "Probably of a heart attack… kid is a baby whale after all"

"Hey Kagome, it must be pretty nice living with Sessh. He beat Hojo and Recha in Gym yesterday, shame he had to leave at lunch time" Eri smiled.

"Really?" Kagome questioned "He was here?"

"Yeah it was awesome, Sessh is a real cool new guy. Everybody is mostly talking about how he scared the blubber out of Pete and how ripped he is, not to mention how hard his insults are" Ayumi answered as they started walking into the building.

"That was a good insult Ayumi, make sure to say it to his face. But I doubt he knows what anything is unless is drowned in sugar or BBQ sauce, that tiny brain only understands fattening food" Sesshomaru smirked. Ayumi had a big smile on her face as if she had been awarded princess "I was here yesterday"

"I see…" Kagome said slowly… it was strange, seeing the Demon with her friends treat them like he treats everyone else was somehow odd. Was her eye letting her see things she normally wouldn't have noticed?

"So what do you wanna talk about Kagome? Not much has been going on here lately besides those disappearances that happen every now and again" Yuka said. *Disappearances? Recha what do you know of this?* * _Kid's go missing every now and again. Nobody knows where they are or who the culprit is… why are you asking?_ * *I am bored… and I say it's time to have a little fun*

"Oh… I don't have much really" Kagome sighed "Inuyasha doesn't really like me that much anymore"

"We know, he dumped you and went with Kikyo. Sesshy told us" Eri said, smiling at the Demon.

"Tell me of these Disappearances" Sesshomaru asked "And what gender is most commonly taken"

"That's an odd thing to ask. Its normally girls around our age or younger that go missing, boys rarely end up on the list but they do. The last one was two weeks ago, Chanta" Ayumi said. The bell rang signalling the classes to start.

"I believe I may have found something to kill the time" Sesshomaru said, looking down at Kagome.

"You can't be serious"

"As dead serious as this kidnapper will be… I'm going to enjoy this hunting game"

"I think you're Bipolar…"

"Say what you will, you are not going to ruin any of my entertainment"

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the sleeping wolf, if nobody was looking he could've got Koga's shards… and left with Kikyo, but with everybody watching he couldn't do anything. The two Demon Leaders knew he wanted the shards, but did they know what else he wanted? Inuyasha wanted Kagome, and Kikyo. Why couldn't he have both? It'd be a win, win… his father apparently did it.

"Hanyo what are you doing?" Jaken said, glaring at how Inuyasha was staring at Koga "The wolf may have more information about Hiritomasano we may not know. So he must not be slain by you or the dead Miko"

"ooh this is interesting… a little Crane, a Mutt, an Imp, a Wolf, a lizard, a rodent with wings, some fox and a bunch of humans… how much fun could I have with all of you?" Styx smiled in his horrific voice.

"Styx why are you here…" Shakarikaloma asked, looking up at the beast.

"I wanted to show off my sword I got back and who I revived in order to kill all of you with" Styx smiled greatly, standing in front of them "What is with your faces? Oh you mean the Hanyou behind me, well he's going to be a good boy until I get bored of having him around" Styx shrugged "And now for the main event" Styx got out the way showing off who he revived.

"You sick son of a Crap ass! why don't you just leave Tai and his family alone of once!" Ryokuttsenka shouted in anger "It's alright Tai, we'll help you out"

"Inu No Taisho…" Styx pointed at the group "Attack" the former Western Lord went at them, no sign of any life in the attacker's body or empty eyes.

"Tai!" Shakarikaloma yelled at her former friend, jumping out the way of the Dog "Ryo and I will keep Tai busy, the rest of you stay back unless Styx decides to attack ok?"

"Got it!" they said, while Kikyo decided to just watch. She smiled a bit, maybe Inuyasha would die? She honestly didn't care for any of these people… in her eyes, Styx was going to eradicate the undeserving and let the pure live.

* * *

"Where's Mister Keme?" Kagome asked, ignoring an odd feeling of danger in her gut.

"I dunno, maybe Sesshy embarrassed him so hard he quit?" Eri giggled "Mister Keme taunted Sesshy about being raised by dogs, so he somehow cut the guys belt and his bottoms fell down! It was awesome, then the rest of the day he pretty much roasted everyone but Mike"

"So he didn't attack anyone?" Kagome questioned "Not that he would or anything"

"Not physically… Pete is in Hospital because Sesshy scared the Bully real hard, he beat everybody in Dodgeball, he climbed not only the rope but the steel beams hurting the boys' pride and Hojo…" Yuka laughed "He's gone completely crazy! Saying crazy things about Sesshy"

"H-How crazy?" Kagome questioned *If you showed yourself to Hojo I will rip that tail right off you!*

"Something about being a Demon, he says the same with Recha who turns out to be an ok guy when you get to know him" Ayumi answered "But it's alright… when you are two gonna get together?"

"What!" Kagome looked away "What do you mean?"

"Ayumi is asking if you have dibs on Sesshy? We're all gonna try at it" Eri said, looking at Kagome's face "what? He isn't as bad as Inuyasha"

"Uh I guess?" *They have no idea what they're dealing with… then again I don't either? Since he's had those jewel shards he's… more human* "But I doubt he'll actually go through with it"

"Maybe, but it isn't that bad of an idea… he's the new kid, everybody gets the hots for the new kid" Ayumi said smiling.

"Hey girl, need a minute… if you can be bothered" Recha sighed standing behind Kagome. She turned around and gasped looking at the hidden Demon boy. She could see the white of his eyes were black, his hazel eye colour had gone emerald green, a cat like tail swayed behind him, two black cat ears sat on his head twitching at all sounds surrounding them, he had strange black markings, two fangs slightly poking through his pale lips and his hands had curved claws like a cats… with her eye she could see through the disguise… it was beyond insane! "I need to talk to you now"

"O-Ok… later guys…" Kagome shuddered, she started to sense Youki nearby but not coming from Recha… but herself! *What's happening to me!* she followed Recha to the Gym closet, a bit worried he'd notice "Why are we here?"

"Well it's a bit complicated, I have no idea what the hell is going on. But its bad enough that the only other Demon in Japan is hiding in there… I mean his scent is dangerously off like yours?" Recha said going into his natural self, it was bizarre talking to Recha when he wasn't hiding behind his Emo or Goth mask he had held onto since he arrived to the school.

"Our scents have changed?" *I'm starting to smell something off as well… this is so confusing!* "Sesshomaru what's going on?"

"Same thing that's happening to you…" was his answer.

"What's happening? I'm so confused with what's going on lately" Kagome said very nervously. The other Demon slightly opened the door and dragged Kagome in before shutting it again. "What's going on Sesshomaru!" he looked at her as confused as Kagome was, and she saw it. his Moko-Moko was gone, his silver hair was now black, all his markings were gone and so were his claws "You look… so Human?"

"and you look like a Demon… found out why I'm acting up so much. I've been turning into a human all along but my Youki managed to hold back the Reiki, but so much of it was preoccupied with the task I had no control over it anymore… I can feel your Reiki didn't take to well to my Youki when I gave you that burden of an eye, I believe you've become a demon… I have no other clue on what's going on"

"that means you're becoming human, this is all so messed up! So how do we get back too normal?" Kagome asked in distress, turning into a Demon wasn't on her bucket list in the slightest.

"Well, nope I've got nothing… perhaps trying to fuse the Reiki and Youki within ourselves to attempt balancing it out, the side effect would be us being Hanyou… how ironic, turning into two of the things I despise the most" he chuckled a bit "Irony is a bitch"

"I guess so. Hey would it be possible for us to change from pure demon to pure human? That could be pretty useful… when Inuyasha eventually decides to come you could turn pure human then hide from him, and if I'm in trouble I could turn into a pure demon for self-defence?" she said, still very nervous and confused about the situation *He isn't half bad as a human*

"We'll find out as soon as we try, better do it at Numa's house though. Make up some stuff about me getting a bit nervous or being stressed out and they'll let you take me home then we'll try it out" he shrugged "Hey Recha, basically I've turned into a human and Kagome is turning into a demon, how crappy does that sound"

"That is a real shame right there" Recha frowned "You better turn back, no way I'm gonna be only Demon in Japan!"

* * *

Inuyasha grew nervous, Inu no Taisho was still here even after Styx had disappeared? Standing there, if anyone tried to leave the village they were slaughtered without a second thought… but it was like a game, everything about Styx was a game… so it was all about just figuring the puzzle. He wasn't the smartest he could admit that, but it had to be simple enough they'd not think of it. the revived Demon would be frozen still until something tried leaving the perimeter it had created… Styx hid away somewhere most likely to watch, but Kagome was safe at least. Kikyo's Barrier seemed to have kept any demon coming into the village, but if any were inside then they'd not be able to get out, the only thing that had really changed was the wolf awakening and the chick wondering around.

"Hey Miroku, why did Styx leave?" Shippo asked.

"We don't know, Chima and Koga didn't really attract Styx's attention and he didn't look like he was bothered by us. He was probably only here for Inuyasha; Styx wants to kill Inu no Taisho's bloodline so Inuyasha is a big threat in a sense…" Miroku said trying his best to explain.

"We should keep a head count of everybody encase he picks anybody off" Sango said looking at the still Ex lord of the west.

"Sango you will guard all the Demon's that are trapped in the area, I know for a fact the ones that live around the village are very peaceful and won't bother anyone. Miroku you're in charge of Chima, she's going to need someone to watch her. Inuyasha your job will be to watch Tai, if he makes any movements you are to tell us right away, no buts. Shippo your job is keeping the people calm, use your fox magic to entertain the kids. Koga you'll run laps around the inner walls of the barrier so if any weak spots in the barrier is weak then most demons should leave us alone seeing you. Kikyo you'll tend to any that are injured. Shakarikaloma you'll watch the well while I will have a discussion to Kaede about the situation… clear?" Ryokuttsenka ordered, getting nods from all but Koga, Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"What will I do?" Jaken said nervously.

"little Toad Demon, I wish for you to collect everyone's names and make a head count as Sango suggested… will you three explain what your problems are?" the dragon lord said looking at them intensely.

"Well for a start why am I running perimeter?" Koga growled.

"I don't agree with what you have positioned me, my work is needed elsewhere" Kikyo said in her dead tone.

"And I ain't gonna take orders to just sit an' stare, the only reason they're even botherin' us is cuz my bastard of a brother got into something he shouldn't have again! One of us knows sometin an' that's why they're here… so somebody jus say and they'll leave us all alone!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Shakarikaloma shouted whacking him over his head "You will follow Ryokuttsenka's orders whether you like it or now, he is a Lord for a very good reason and this is one of them. Koga you are going to run and fast. Kikyo you will pull your dead body and be useful for once and you Inuyasha" she grabbed his ears and pulled "Will watch your undead father!"

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha cried out, she really was mad "Alright dammit!"

* * *

"So you only wear that hoodie?" Kagome said looking at it.

"She had nothing else my size and she hid my armour somewhere, also you hid my sword terribly" Sesshomaru smirked, looking down at her "You can't hide anything for nothing, seriously wear a bra or something. This height lets me see all of your little self"

"Gee thanks" Kagome frowned "I prefer you when you were full demon… first prude now rude"

"weak bars" he frowned "Damn humans are weird; I feel really… mortal? And more like a teenage prick from your school"

"Yeah you are the weirdest Human I'll ever meet. Well we're home… nice of Recha to let the teachers know, but anyways what if it doesn't work?" Kagome said nervously looking up at the shrine.

"Then I can never go home and you can never come back here" he said "Let's just get this over with ok?" the once demon now human growled going into the house "Numa go eat a rat or a scorpion"

"Oh hey sweetie" Numa smiled "Hello Kagome"

"Mom he is asking you to die every time he sees you! How can you be so blind, typical" Kagome nearly passed out from her own words, maybe it was the Demon part of her? Kagome followed upstairs then looked in the mirror seeing her hair going silver and her ears starting to point "This is getting out of control!" she freaked.

"ok I have no idea if this'll work, we may die" Sesshomaru sat on his bed feeling a new human emotion, it was feeling alien now "Sit down and let's try this out" Kagome sat on the bed nervously, not sure how it was about to turn out "If this doesn't work then let's drown ourselves in dank memes ok?"

"Yep, if this doesn't work everything has gone to hell" Kagome searched for the Youki inside herself, trying to push the Reiki and Youki together. The feeling was beginning to hurt but the demon in her held it down, she thought of it like a lock… the demon side had made Kagome more calm now so she could find a solution without worrying too much like humans normally did, concentrating hard the Miko formed her Reiki into as lock and the Youki into the key and pushed the two together. To her luck it began fusing and her body began feeling warm but cold at the same time "This is creeping me out"

"I feel like I smoked a dud…" Sesshomaru growled, he was really hating everything right now. Life, Styx, his family, Humans, turning into one, not killing anyone yet and much more.

"Not going to ask where you even heard that… I think it should be my job to teach you about human culture and not just dump you in front of a TV" Kagome sighed as she felt the two energies try and resist becoming one… maybe it had to be different, not a key and a lock but a puzzle?

"I think I've done it… do the Yin and Yang symbol with the two and they should be fine… I think, I mean I'm not purified so I think I'm fine" he sounded human… Kagome looked to see the Demon looked like his old self, but was still acting Human "I don't sound like myself, so did it or didn't it work"

"Yeah I think it worked? But you've kept a couple of human traits… you have a black strand in your hair and you sound like a Human teenager" *This is so strange… ok a puzzle, the Yin and Yang…* she concentrated hard into trying to get the two battling energies to comply. It was slowly working, just about though… they were still trying to overtake each other, but in the symbol there was white in the black and black in the white… so Kagome tried to move a small amount of the Green Youki into the Pink Reiki as well as moving Reiki into Youki… something exploded within her chest as the perfect circle formed "ow that stings…" Kagome looked in the Mirror, looking at two pink strips on her cheeks, like Sesshomaru's but one less on each side, other than a few silver strands in her hair she looked about the same… excluding the golden eye.

"Ok, what do I say about this? I'm a Hanyou now… so when I go home what am I going to tell people? Because if people think I'm a half demon now they'll think they can take Palace Moon on" the Demon Lord said, his returned Moko-Moko tapping the bedside.

"I doubt it'll be that bad, just say you have some Jewel shards shoved in your chest and they should understand" Kagome smiled *I prefer talking with this piece of work than Inuyasha. I mean… I don't want to get attached like that at all, if he doesn't hate humans there's no chance he'll like them like that… I must be getting desperate if I'm starting to think he'd care like that, but a small part of me probably hopes so…* she watched the Demon watch his tail, seeing it had split into two ends.

"Woo! Finally thought this thing would never split!" he said oddly cheerily.

"What?" Kagome questioned, looking at the now fork ended tail.

"When an Inuyokai's tail has split it means we're worthy of being a leader of a pack, it's also mega rare I've only seen it with my father" the Demon sounded really happy about this, as if it was another rite of passage *Ugh I sound stupid, this half Human thing is absolutely atrocious… tarnishing my blood is vile… then again, I guess I can now figure out why they act so strange and maybe the Tessaiga will work for me now?* he wondere

 _Tada! Sesshomaru is now part Human! I thought this would make it more interesting… and Kagome being part Inuyokai now it'll draw them slightly closer. Hope I see you guys next chapter! Raditz Sei out :p_


	8. War is Coming

_So Half Human Sesshomaru? Please try to think how insane that'll be to deal with, with all the memes he must've drowned in :p. everything happens for a reason… as you will find out. Also I'm going through writer's block for_ _ **Reformation**_ _sorry about that, I've pretty much forgotten_ _ **New Life**_ _Exists again so whoops. Also I'm working on_ _ **Lost**_ _and_ _ **Demon of Fairy Tail**_ _as well as this story. So everything is going to be late BUT I have some interesting news._ _ **Lost**_ _'s first chapter maybe over 10,000 words! Each chapter will be one year until he's out the lab, ok? Also_ _ **Demon of Fairy Tail**_ _is gonna tell some really messed up shit. But enough about that, let's concentrate on our lovable Demon Lord annoying Kagome. I am sorry for how late I am, but my computer is crap._

* * *

Kagome sighed as she got out of her bed, yesterday was one she'd never forget… now she was half Demon, Dog Demon to be truthful. The idea of Sesshomaru being half human now was pretty odd, though it explained why he acted weird. Kagome get dressed into an outfit from her drawers, she needed a walk. As she went to grab her perfume a green whip protruded out her hand smashing the glass then disappeared as soon as it appeared. The girl cried out in fear of what just happened.

"Can I not get any sleep in this damn place! if it isn't Sota poking my tail it's you crying over something!" the Demon Lord was awake and not happy "Ugh that stinks! Why would you rub yourself in that?"

"It's called perfume and it smells great" Kagome growled "And a green thing just came out of my hand!"

"That's an Inuyokai whip we can do, I guess today is training for you… if you have enough Demon in you, you could fly?" he pondered "nah you'd be too annoying. Come one before you break something else" Kagome followed the Demon outside, little Rin following behind them.

"what are you doing?" Rin asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru wants to train me before I do something bad" Kagome said plainly.

"I wanna watch!" she cheered "Maybe you'll see his fully form! Fluffy can I see your big form again?" Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the great lord's nickname.

"Maybe, but if I do and Numa gives me anything close to dog food I am killing somebody!" he growled "Sota has already tried that and it stank worse than your perfume, how can you feed your animals like that? It's rancid"

"I bet if we put McDonald's in front of you you'd eat it like a dog" Kagome smiled.

"What do you mean? I am a dog Kagome. I'll show you how much of a dog I am" when they were outside the Demon Lord transformed into his overly large Dog form "Hey it's the Inuyokai version of Oozaru"

"Not going to ask how you know anime"

"Sota"

"Yeah I guessed. Anyways you're huge!" he laid down, pushing her down and laying his snout on her, smiling "Hey let me get up!" he wouldn't budge "Dammit Sesshomaru this isn't fair!" he poked his tongue out at her happily, she knew he was mocking her "What do you want from me? Hm? Anything to get you off of me!"

"Who do you belong to?" he grinned.

"No, I'm not saying it!" Kagome shouted.

"Well you are an Inuyokai now, even if it is half. And the fact you can understand me only in forces that idea, to Rin I'm just either barking or growling" Sesshomaru mentioned surprising Kagome "Yes, although somehow she understands me partially?"

"Hi me lord, Kagome must be mostly Inuyokai now" Rin smiled as if she understood what he said. Kagome started to half get what he meant, it was really weird?

"Yeah that is one of the things I'm trying to figure out. Anyways say it, I'm the Dog King so say it or I'm going to stay here all week" he smiled evilly.

"Fine I belong to you, happy?" she growled as he sat up "Wait, what if someone notices you!?"

"What I've figured about Human's is that if they don't like it then they don't see it? that's why there are so many homeless around" the Demon said "Humans are weird creatures, no matter what they confuse me more and more. Así que ¿Cómo está siendo un demonio Kagome?"

"since when did you speak Spanish!" Kagome yelled poking his damp dog nose.

"I got bored… it didn't take that long, about a couple of hours" he slowly shrank to a human sized dog, smiling "Bet you didn't expect this huh? Figured it out last night"

"Wow me Lord you can shrink now" Rin cheered "You learnt that last night didn't you? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, and how did you figure out you could shrink your size?" Kagome asked, very annoyed about what he made her say earlier "Anime?"

"Anime, I swear our life is like an anime. We have a villain, we'll get an outrageous Fairy Tail power boost out of nowhere half the time and then defeat him Dragon Ball Z style… I really have no life here, like watching the Big Bang without the laugh track" the Demon's tail twitched, thinking about how much of a cringe that was.

"you're right, we are pretty much an anime. You know this is a better time than ever to get you some new clothes. Same as Rin as well" Kagome smiled "But if you're bad I will buy a collar and make you wear it, come on. If you want, you can stay in that form now you've shrunk" Kagome said as she started walking down the stairs of the shrine, the dog demon and Rin following.

"This place needs an ocean of air freshener, seriously! You cannot say anything about this place not being overly populated!" the Demon complained "I have said it before and I'll say it again. Your world has become Yellow Stone park all over again… and we are going to train at night by the way which is another thing. If a Miko can use Demon abilities, then can't I use Miko energy?" the lord said.

"Actually that last part was a fair point, also stop complaining about Human's. I know we've screwed up… but it isn't like you haven't before. Like how you broke all your stitches to insult the boys… don't you look away I know everything, the girls told me all about it" she said, patting him on the head getting a growl "I will flick your nose, I know that hurts dogs so it'll hurt you"

"My lord?" Rin started "Can I sit on your back again?" she asked, getting an eye roll from the demon before she got on "I can get tired after a while…"

"So he lets you do this?" Kagome said *I know everything has been one mess, and after nearly a year or two of knowing this demon it's taken nearly two weeks to show me Demons are so much more complicated than I thought? All I ever thought was wrong…* "That's cute"

"Not cute!" the Demon growled at her.

"I'm not taking it back" Kagome smirked, seeing him look away in irritation. At least being part human had lengthened his temper.

"Hi!" said a young girl, a small one maybe around 6? She had such a bleach blond hair colour it looked white. Her eyes were big and blue, she looked so happy "Can I stroke your doggy?"

"Sure, if he growl's its ok. He's just a grump but a big softie" Kagome nearly laughed at his angry slash pouty face. The little girl stroked him like any child would, it wasn't too hard or too soft but she was really enjoying herself.

"Sunny don't stroke the strangers… what is that?" the father no doubt asked looking at Sesshomaru like he was an alien, not far from the truth.

"This is Sesshomaru, don't worry he's completely safe. Rin is even on his back, plus he's a hybrid Dog" Kagome smiled, trying to think of a way to cover up why he had red eyes and looked he way he did "You see our dog sadly died so we paid a lot to get him cloned at a genetics lab but Maru's DNA somehow got mixed up with a couple of other things and he ended up like that. He's still as gentle as ever though" *It sounds stupid but what else am I supposed to say? He's a demon?*

"Really? What the hell did they mix that dog with, thing looks like something out of a damn horror story" the father said looking at the Demon, if he knew who Sesshomaru really was then he'd be crapping himself right now.

"This guy reeks of beer and coffee, get a breath mint" the Demon commented, putting his paw to the man's mouth to shut it "Much better" he nodded.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome growled "Sorry, he's a bit of an asshole sometimes aren't you?" she said getting a bit madder at his smile "Don't smile… I really hate it when you act like a douche" Kagome snorted.

"Aww did I push a button? Sorry I have no fucks to give… Rin, why don't you let this man know he stinks" he said, well he barked in a sense.

"My Lord thinks you stink" Rin smiled "I have to agree, even master Jaken doesn't smell like that. And hi! My name's Rin" she said too Sunny, patting the girl on the head.

"Sesshomaru let's go right now!" Kagome said angrily as she continued walking. Sesshomaru changed into his Demon form and put Rin down, walking behind her, enjoying the shocked face of the man and happy face of the little child "You can't change form in plain sight!"

"Just did" he smirked "Anyways why do I need new clothes? I have all I really need"

"You do only wear the same thing?" Rin agreed.

"You wouldn't have any clothes if it wasn't for me! Plus, that armour was my fathers, I don't own any clothes" Sesshomaru said annoyingly "So… do you have the money to pay for anything?"

"Yes I have money! My mom left me some! Why are you asking?" she asked curiously.

"Because I'm sure I can kill a couple of people then get free clothes, also what's wrong with my hoodie?"

"It's all you have. I am going to get you a new outfit and you will like it!" Kagome growled.

"You're just like a Inuyokai female… maybe, I don't spend a lot of time around females, besides Rin or Shakarikaloma. Just realised what a tongue twister that is?" he said calmly "Shakarikaloma, Shakarikalmoa, Sharikaloma… screw the idea of saying that five times"

"Seriously? You know nothing about girls? Didn't anybody teach you about things like that?" he shrugged "You can't be serious!"

"I know 'enough' apparently, I'm not a virgin unlike Inuyasha at least but I was basically given hookers… not really the first time anybody really wants but, meh, that's what this lord thing is about… and at the Palace nobody has books or scrolls about the opposite gender so I learn things from Rin"

"Have you even seen one nude?"

"No, why would I do that? Isn't that what humans call peeping tom or something along the lines of ridiculousness? Oh you meanwhile, that, well the answer is no… we don't exactly have any lights besides a couple of lamps. So I didn't see what she looked like no, really sucked though. Could've had a better experience"

"Wow? I can't help but feel you'd never say that if you were your old self?" Kagome felt a bit weird about the whole idea, he hadn't even seen a naked girl properly before? Well Inuyasha probably has with all the sneaking around he did *I'm gonna have to teach him, my mom wouldn't know the first thing to do with him. Wait why do I want to do that? You can't teach an old dog new tricks… well maybe that isn't true for Demon Dogs* "What do you think of our world by the way besides all of the bad things?"

"Well… I think Humans have done a not bad job with technology? Other than that I still see your race as sacks of shit. I guess when their time is ready I'll tell them about our time 500years ago… I also want to know how they've forgotten us entirely" he wondered *That is the question I want answered most…*

* * *

Styx looked at the chess board he had set, this was going to be a long game… he had hand carved bits of bone and wood to set as pieces… one side was Inuyasha's while the other was his own. This was all going to be an interesting game indeed. Right now was their turn to move, he just needed to wait… Inu no Taisho was first of his pawns to be on the front line, it was all going to be fun to watch them all suffer. After the two dogs were dead he'd re-kill Taisho then go after the mother… with their line dead he'd be free to get all the swords and then destroy Tenseiga so that doesn't cause any trouble… the Tessaiga might be of use if he defiled it? it would all be interesting, but for now he'd need to find out WHERE he was? That stupid pup had disappeared completely… that wasn't impossible, not that he knew of? He sent his new pawns Kagura, Kanna and Naraku out to find him… if that dog wasn't brought to him then Styx would have a problem, the Tenseiga had to be destroyed!

* * *

Koga ran in circles, thinking why he even had to follow the Dragon's orders… they weren't even in any of the lands, they were inside the Unit Zone. The Well was right in the middle of Japan as far as he was concerned so the area around it was a very large hot spot for demon crossings. Thinking about it, it was the best place to start a fight, maybe even a war? Styx VS them, although they had N.E.W the issue was that Hiritomasano's warriors were nearly 40x more powerful than the North's due to many kids being kidnapped and bearing raised as pure assassin's, hell many of his packs pups had been taken by her birds making him hate her more than he hated Inuyasha! With Kagome who knows where, maybe the monster kidnapped her? No Kagome was stronger than that… or was she? This was all so messed up, how were they going to win this time?

* * *

The now revived Demon Lord stood frozen, unable to move and didn't know if he'd be able to rest in peace after this… he hadn't expected Styx to get Sounga back so this was all a surprise, and as his eldest wasn't dead then the other members of N.E.W must have hidden him somewhere… that or he went into the well, Inu No Taisho wasn't sure if the Tenseiga could harm Styx this time so shit be whack! Hell he couldn't do anything unless he was ordered *I. am. So Bored… I would give anything. I don't care what it is I just want something to happen! At least somebody come at me, I am so bored!* he could only breathe when Styx said he was allowed to, being a slave was the worst ever!

* * *

Inuyasha slightly was starting to wonder… where was his brother? There wasn't anywhere he could really hide. He really would've had to have disappeared off the face of Japan if he wanted to hide from Styx. But there was one good place Inuyasha knew that Styx wouldn't look… maybe Sesshomaru had gone through the well? If he had Kagome could've ran straight into him. Was she ok? He had picked Kikyo but Kagome was still his, and nobody could take her away. She and Kikyo were the same person, so why couldn't he have both? Inuyasha wondered what Kagome could do to defend herself? He couldn't allow her to be hurt…

"Inuyasha, I believe the demon has taken refuge in Kagome's future" Kikyo said standing next to Inuyasha "If we hand him over, then Styx will leave us alone"

"Nah, he'd jus' come after me once he's done with the bastard. He obviously wants our bloodline dead… he might leave me alone seeing I'm half demon" Inuyasha said, looking at his now revived father "But giving the douche what he deserves will give us enough time to take Styx out"

* * *

"Oh what is this? The dog is in the Well… hm, I'll manage to bring him here when Kagome returns. The energy around that thing won't allow me near it not to mention I can't get past the Miko's barrier for now. It would seem they may make a move… I'll be waiting" Styx laughing manically.

"I'm questioning the point of having us here with you, not to mention why play a game of chess? Just get rid of all of them" Naraku growled out.

"Well I need a full set, and with you, Kagura, Hiritomasano, the South and Kanna I'm ready… plus it's no fun if you go and kill them, you know that more than anyone but me" Styx laughed again "I'm so looking forward to playing with their minds! Inu No Taisho… I command you watch the Bone Eater's Well and to attack your pure bred trash if he comes through the damn thing" he ordered looking into a glowing pool, acting like a TV over the revived Demon.

"Can't wait to find out how you mess this up"

"What do you mean? My plan is fool proof… I just need to destroy all Miko's then the Tenseiga and I'll be fit to claim what is mine!"

"What about Komaru? Your 'other' half, the good one"

"I doubt I'll see that wench. Anyways shut up Naraku, otherwise I might kill my time with you… I want this to drag out and to have fun doing so" Styx smiled, acting like Monty Burns from Simpsons "I WILL rule over the lands, and the war that is to come… will flood the lands in blood"

* * *

"I just got this crazy vibe that shit is about to go 0 – 100 fast" Sesshomaru said looking behind himself "Hey where'd Rin go?"

"Huh? Oh no! this city isn't safe for a Feudal Era girl!" Kagome freaked "And with the kid kidnapper around who knows where she could be!"

"Well she did wonder off a lot in my time, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised" he shrugged. The demon changed into his dog form smelling the ground "I saw dogs on TV do this, it's so people don't suspect anything… use your demon eye and you'll get why I said that" Kagome nodded and used her Demon eye, seeing an odd smoke trailing behind people who were walking by? "It's their scent trail, look for an orange with pale yellow swirling within it" he said following the trail he suggested "Also try turning into what I am, k? if I can turn into full human you should be able to do the same but into an Inuyokai" Kagome nodded, slightly sceptical but tried it anyways. She began feeling not a painful but uncomfortable experience, when she looked at him she was a bit smaller than him "Not bad, I thought with you being human and all you wouldn't understand?"

"Hey!" Kagome barked "It wasn't that hard" she growled "I can do anything you can!"

"Ok then keep up Bitch" he winked and ran off after the scent.

"You ASS! He used both meanings of the word… get back here!" she barked running after him, finding out it was a lot harder than expected. But she eventually caught up "How did she wonder so far?"

"she's used to walking for hours on end, so this isn't much for her" the demon walked slower, almost stalking. His ears picking up sounds of a struggle and then a loud BANG and some kid screaming "Follow the squeaker"

"No need to tell me twice" the young girl was starting to wonder why her attitude was changing? Must've been the demon part. *He's right my life is an anime… all of this has been a bag full of BS and many other things, wow it's really different from a dogs prospective?* "What's that odd smell?"

"Thought you'd be used to it by now, that fatty stench can only come from one over populated species" he stopped in front of an alley way, glaring down *Hey Recha! Get the female to call whoever the law enforcers are. I don't want to deal with anymore kids than Sota and Rin* * _Shits gone down? Alright I'm on it_ * Kagome watched as he started barking, not speaking Inuyokai but actually barking. She stood beside him seeing two guys in black holding the smaller girl from earlier and little Rin… and the younger girl's dad behind her with a bullet in his skull.

"Damn, couple of mutts" said one guy, he sounded within his 30's "I'll take care of them" he said holding a gun to the Demon Lord.

"No" he changed into his demon form, glaring at the dangerously, his new eye had a blue background instead of the normal red for his blood beast but it didn't matter because it scared the ever loving hell out of the two muggers "Kagome, cover the human offspring, I have some 'disassembly' to do" she nodded changing into a demon without realising it, covering both kids "Now would you like this fast… or fun?"

"What… what are you!?" the guy emptied his clip at the demon, the lord only returning a smug face while he caught all the projectiles.

"Fun it is…" Kagome looked away, but she could hear both the men being torn apart and even bits of blood getting on her outfit "Now… I don't fancy having another lil kid following me around, so I'll sort that out" the Demon pulled out his sword, looking for the little gremlins poking at the man's soul. He sliced them, watching the man sit up and the bullet rolls on the bloody floor "I just revived you, go take you kid to get some ice cream" the man nodded, took his kid and ran off "I feel like Ratman"

"Batman" Kagome sighed.

"Aren't bats basically rats with wings?"

"Those are pigeons"

"… the hell is a pigeon?"

"Honestly you're hopeless…. come on Sessh let's go" Kagome sighed again "You ok Rin?"

"Yeah, sorry Rin wondered off…" Rin cried, hugging Kagome tightly "I won't wonder off anymore"

"Let's go because Recha called the pigs in Blue, and I SERIOUSLY can't be asked to deal with the god damned feds" he growled "I want ice cream"

"Man child" Kagome stated *I'm really starting to find this Man Child stuff entertaining, despite everything being mega confusing I just have to find the little things enjoyable I guess? I should spend more time with the Man/Demon Child, my vocabulary is skyrocketing!*. "Yeah let's get some ice cream, walking Dictionary"

"Do I take that as a compliment or insult?"

"Take it as both! Then we all happy!" Rin cheered.

* * *

Miroku looked at the well, wondering why Inu No Taisho had decided to stand not far from the Bone Eaters Well? It was odd, but Styx must've figured something out… that wasn't good at all. As long as he didn't know that Sesshomaru was in the future the Tenseiga was safe, as was Kagome.

"Miroku, I believe it is best that the Miko Kagome does not return…" Ryokuttsenka said standing next to the monk "If the pup is indeed in that world I know for a fact she'll be able to keep an eye on him so nobody is in danger… but there is another reason"

"What reason would that be?" Monk said, slightly nervous.

"I am hoping they may do a Doushin? Although it has never really been recorded I know for a fact it is possible" Ryokuttsenka said, looking at Miroku's shocked face.

"The fusion of a Miko and Demon!? Lord I don't think that would work, at all! It isn't possible… is it?"

"Let's just say Shakarikaloma isn't one being but two. she would've had to have known the human or demon very well, and when they fused which is when their hearts combine they became Shakarikaloma… we know Demons can fuse, but if that stupid puppy decided to try it… he and Kagome may be able to make a Doushin?"

"Ryokuttsenka, the only way that would even be possible would be if they would be able to get along first. Then again he does have the Shikon Jewel Shards in his heart, and with all that's happened Kagome might have some Youki? Thinking about it, it could be very possible"

"I know, and Kagome will no doubt figure it out… the fusion will be a great asset for the war that is to come" Ryokuttsenka sighed looking down at the tendrils of emerald green glass, then at the sapphire clear sky and the golden sun burning through the pristine clouds.

"A war? I don't think that is what Styx wants" Miroku said looking at the sky as well.

"Miroku, I have seen tyrants go this way before… this is exactly what he wants young monk" the Dragon Lord sighed, not looking at his revived friend "If we do get the Doushin from those two, then we could try and do it with a couple of demons and humans from the N.E.W but they'll be demon on human mates… that way they'll be more compatible and we'll have a fighting chance against the lord of Hell"

* * *

Little Chima was scared. She wondered around the town looking for Mister Koga who had helped her, but he was gone… she wondered, really scared and not knowing anything about where she was. And miss Kagome was gone.

"Little one where are you going?" Jaken said wondering behind the girl, Shippo close behind them.

"Me losht… whewe Kagoma?" the little girl squawked "I wanna go homie… me scawed"

"Don't be scared Chima, its all alright! We'll all defeat the big bully and no more lost" Shippo smiled.

"The Kitsune is right, and anyway me lords Tenseiga will prevail by destroying Styx!" Jaken said trying to cheer the young Crane up.

"Doesn't that mean Leeja will get the throne?" Shippo said.

"Oh yeah… his two sons are in another universe and thankfully the more human one is said to kill Leeja leaving him in charge. The kid isn't half bad, I saw him when he was a baby after all… but that is a story for another time" Jaken said (And now you know a little bit about **Demon of Fairy Tail** :p all of my stories will end up mixing into one big one)

"Mommy wants to wowk fow the big mean man" Chima shivered, hugging the little fox demon.

"Well if my lord has anything to say about it then she will go to the Nether WITH Styx!"" Jaken said proudly.

* * *

"Mine" Sesshomaru smirked as he held Kagome's ice cream above her head "Yes, fetch you creamed ice"

"Lord you're being a little mean" Rin said eating hers.

"He's not just mean Rin, I can write a whole book on this douche bag"

"You can have it back if you do one thing" he grinned "You will shut up about my hoodie" Kagome nodded and got her Ice Cream back, glaring at him "You mad?"

"Immensely" Kagome glared eating her food quickly "We better get home so I can change, people are going to notice the blood"

"Ok, hold on tightly or I'm going to drop you" the demon's tail wrapped around Rin as he picked Kagome up before going into the air "I'm going to try and break the sound barrier, hope you have a hair brush at home" he grinned evilly.

"Sesshomaru you better noOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!" the girl screamed as he held true to his word, and in a massive BANG she was back in the shrine "I. will. End. You"

"Me lord you broke the barrier of sound! That was really cool" Rin cheered, dancing around without a care in the world even though her hair was an utter mess.

"Yee" he smiled "I am now Jet Speed" the demon looked at Kagome's hair, almost laughing out loud "Best Vegeta cosplay in the world right there, or black haired Whis?"

"You damn dog!" she shrieked running after him, while he ran just for the sake of annoying her even further "Get your scrawny ass back here!"

"Nah! Rather let you have the work out!" he smiled, enjoying himself in a way.

* * *

About 4hrs had passed since the event and the two were sitting on the roof watching the sun set in the horizon and the moon climb into the night sky on her starry ladder. Kagome was still mad but she knew it was all in fun, and for the sake of annoying her.

"Why do you want the Tessaiga so badly?" Kagome sighed, breaking the silence between the two.

"the first reason was that I couldn't really be bothered with the Lord thing. I don't exactly like running the West, I haven't got that much freedom and the Tessaiga was a good excuse to muck around in my own way. The second reason was because my father had entrusted the sword to an infant who caused his life to cease and the third… I thought it was my Birth right to own all 3 swords as I was now the Western Lord"

"Well, who cares? It's just a sword right, and Inuyasha's sword can't hurt Styx like yours… maybe that's why No Taisho entrusted it to you?"

"Maybe, if so then yeah I guess my sword is more useful? I'm surprised it took turning into a human to see that… you humans aren't all bad after all in your own weird way"

"I like this you actually. Inuyasha is a boy who is so cocky because of his sword, and I'm not surprised he went after the Zombie Clay pot… while you're a real enigma to me, not to mention you have completely flipped the coin since you arrived here" she said calmly looking at the lord.

"I have yeah. thinking about it, it sounds stupid that I've wasted a lot of time on that sword" he looked back, his tail twitching "Why do I care so much about the sword that took my arm and can't defend nothing against the undead?" a large green blinding glow burnt between the two beings and when it disappeared a sword was in its place "… really? If I abandoned the idea of Tessaiga I'd get this? That is BS"

"It's really cool though, looks like you're maturing" Kagome joked, nudging him in the arm and looking at the sword "How about Bakusaiga? Sounds like Tessaiga, so it could annoy Inuyasha a bit?"

"Bakusaiga it is!" he put the sword down and looked up "So is just got a sword for no reason, that's cool I guess… but it feels like I could've earned it another way"

"I doubt it. you had a big attachment to that thing, proper stalker" she giggled "so what do you want to do after this is all over?"

"I dunno? Shrug my title to someone else and live here… the number of faults is ridiculous but it's also kinda nice. Nobody knows who I am here, nobody will be kissing my ass, nobody will die if I make the wrong decision and most of all… nobody can rule my life but me" he said calmer than usual "I know I will eventually have to watch Rin and you grow old… but you're the closest things to friends I have, Jaken is more of a nanny" Kagome smiled but internally she wanted to faint, she hadn't expected any demon let alone him to have admitted that at all! "It sounds weird I know; in my case everything is weird… I just want something new and not wanting to end my life"

"I'll help with that. Japan in this Era has a lot more things you can do, and you can fly to anywhere" Kagome smiled more, looking at the stars "if I had to choose between here and there… I'd choose there, but if I could bring my friends here then I would pick here. I agree it has a lot of problems, but that's what makes it so special. Because some day it might be you who mends all those problems" her eyes were drawn back to the lord, as his slowly drew towards hers. "And I believe you could help us all"

"You honestly think I will save your people? I feel like Moses or something" the lord smiled.

"Maybe you can be. Like you said you're the one to rule your life…" Kagome started to feel a little strange as their eyes remained locked. It was like a spark had flashed between them… then they started moving closer to each other, eyes closed and mouths inches from each other.

"Hey Sesshy! Numa is getting Pizza! Come on or me and Sota are eating all of it!" Recha called snapping them out the moment.

"Over my dead body Recha!" Sesshomaru shouted jumping off and running inside.

Kagome sat there, seemingly the only one who realised what had nearly happened. She didn't even mean too her body acted on its own *I couldn't could I?* her mind began to wonder to a memory. The feeling she had around Inuyasha had returned, but with a different person? *I think I do…* it was strange, but if she was right then it had changed everything… *I think… I'm falling for him?* was she falling for the Demon or had she already fallen? The young girl stared at the night sky, feeling warm and tight in her chest. Maybe she had fallen for the douche bag, but would he feel the same way? It was all so confusing… but maybe it was a new adventure? If Kagome did somehow get with the Demon, she wouldn't have to go to the feudal era just to see him as he had clearly admitted he wished to remain in the future or the now to be precise. Kagome started to hope he was feeling similar for her, after her many heart breaks it was time to move on and somehow all of this hell may have brought her someone to mend what was broken. She hopped down, thinking of how if not for Recha she may have kissed him… it was still weird as she did it without even thinking, but knowing he was doing it too was sweet and like a sappy romance movie… if only Kagome had the forward button on her life's remote to find out what would happen. but what she didn't know, was that war was about to come knocking at her door.

 _Surprise! i think i might have over done it with the humanised demon but it is just so much fun. hope you enjoy it as much as i do! Raditz Sei Out :p_


	9. Convenient

_Sup guys. I have just started on_ _ **Vegeta and Raditz, Saiyan's of Earth**_ _so that should be coming out within 7 – 14 days ok? Remember I have a virus so I can't do much. And I'm even working on a Steven Universe one. Better yet I'm turning_ _ **Vegeta's Atonement**_ _into a series called_ _ **Dragon Ball FZ**_ _the F means Fairy and the Z is meant to represent the Dragon Balls don't judge. Did I rush the attraction between these two by the way? I'm just trying to keep a good pace. Also I'm sorry for being really late_

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her bed, still trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to spend the whole day in bed and forget what happened, although she doubted she'd be able to… then again it all could've been a dream? Yeah it was just a crazy dream. She got up and got dressed, feeling a little off for some reason.

"Sota?" Kagome questioned looking at her little brother sitting nervously "What's wrong"

"How do you know if a girl likes you?" Sota asked. *Oh my I am actually having this conversation… I'm a female Sesshomaru, give me an Oscars award for doing that somehow* "I like this girl and I was wondering if you could help…"

"If the girl is Rin she loves everything and everyone… but it depends the girl really. If you love her get dressed nicely, give her flowers and say it" Kagome smiled.

"Noooope, what you wanna do is write a letter. Don't make drafts, just write it and send it… it's all up to the girl really" Kagome looked at the demon, a very dull face "What? Your mother made me watch chick flicks and from what Recha has told me it doesn't actually work… be yourself weirdo"

"From what you told me you barely know that much from girls" Kagome stated, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"Rin has taught me enough" Sesshomaru smirked "And you will get me more 'Pizza' when my plan works… plus don't give flowers. When you pick them they're basically dead, you might as well give her a dead cat." He said as he went downstairs "Recha if you ate all the left overs I will eat you!"

"Them fighting words! But because I want to live you can have them Trashcan" Recha shouted, staying clear of the food "Who needs a dump when we have you eh?"

"Ok? Anyway Sota don't listen to him he knows nothing of women! We want romance and confidence" Kagome smiled (Ok I'll be honest I don't actually know ANYTHING about girls despite the stereotypes… and being a girl myself, that tells all of you I grew up with the boys. I know nothing about girls besides all of the biological crap and they apparently love pink even though I love blue?)

"Ok!" Sota smiled before running into his room. Kagome walked downstairs, trying to ignore what nearly happened last night. As far as she could tell it didn't happen, and if the demon wouldn't mention it or rub it in her face then it definitely didn't happen… and she was ok with it.

* * *

"Hiritomasano I want 500 attacking Kaed village in the North, 300 on Palace moon and send Juju to the gang… it'll make for a great show" Styx smiled *If I get this finished then Leeja might pack up his things and fuck off to Fiore and get his Son's in order… nah he probably won't, if I die then he gets the throne. I freaking hate my brother* "Now!" he smiled as the Crane Demon went to collect her minions, and in turn he moved a carved bit of bone representing a platoon in different parts on his map shaped chess board. He put Juju's chess piece on top of Shiko Village where the gang were residing in "Let the game commence"

* * *

Inuyasha was on his way to the well, time to recollect Kagome… he didn't want Naraku getting the last of the Shards so Styx could use it. it was HIS and his alone… a suddenly **_BOOM_** made the half demon turn seeing a large crater not far from him and a creature stood up. His face was pure white, his eyes were empty and dead inside and smelt rancid enough to make Inuyasha nearly vomit there an' then. His horns looked like they were stabbed into his head. his mouth looked mutilated as flesh was exposed and blood constantly dripped from the minced meat hanging off the beast.

"What the… what the fuck is that!?" the half demon didn't know what to do… it was disgusting! he had a Dog Demon skull on his left shoulder and the back of a Dragon Demon on the left as shoulder pads. He used some demons Rib-cage as a chest plate, and human rib cages to cover his arms like shields. His hands had Adamant stabbed into his fingers for claws and his legs were covered in more bones… and everything either smelt fresh or rotten. It was vile just looking at it… even worse his organs might as well be hanging out its body with the thin bone keeping them within his body… Inuyasha could even see the veins pulse with blood, the stomach churn with digesting food but it had no heart at all…

"I am Juju… Juju is to kill you!" it shouted in a ragged breath, oh god his breath smelt worse than his body somehow.

"Juju?" Inuyasha gagged "Can ya take a wash or sometin?" the half demon saw the others come over "Don't come any closer! This guy wreaks!"

"Inuyasha that's Juju! It's a Nether Demon, you can't kill it!" the other Demon Lords yelled, looking at the Creature. Ryokuttsenka grabbed a Broad sword, seemingly made from his own scales "Rykastu!" he Dragon yelled holding his sword high. "Yuaki!" Shakarikaloma shouted getting a staff with a curved blade at the top, the staff and blade made from her claws.

"Demon Lords have a sword of Heaven and a Sword of Hell. The Heaven Sword to destroy beings such as Juju, and the Hell sword to kill mortals" Jaken said "None of you have a chance besides the Monk and the Lords… if I were you I'd check for anymore Evil Nether Demons, there are never just one"

"Way ahead of you!" Sango said running off with the others, while Inuyasha stayed put.

"I ain't leaving until that thing is dead!" Inuyasha roared, even though he was feeling sick from just looking at it.

"Inuyasha…" it pointed its bony finger at Inuyasha, smiling a disgusting grin "your bones are mine…"

The bat demon flew up, holding her weapon tightly she spun around and went towards the creature looking like a spinney top toy from the olden days. The Lady missed and dug deep into the ground while Ryokuttsenka jumped from behind and slashed his sword down its back. Inuyasha used his Windscar but Juju swatted it back at him, the two Full-blooded Demons both attacked with their Heavenly Weapons but still managed to do very little… Juju grabbed Inuyasha's ears and slammed him against the blade of Shakarikaloma's weapon, the force was somehow enough to pierce his back shocking all of them. Juju was smiling, he was enjoying what he was doing to them.

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru am I immortal like you, or am I still able to die?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I don't know… to be honest Demon's aren't actually immortal like you humans seem to think, we just age significantly slower than you. Even the dead are able to die, there is no such thing as immortality, and I'd call that more of a burden if anything" the demon said, chewing on some food he grabbed from the fridge "Being part Demon or whatever, you'll probably just live longer… you're still mortal though. In maybe a million years or something I'll look old, because Demon's die of old age too… just depends on the species"

"Huh, I thought demons were immortal?" she said, getting some water.

"Nope, the time I'm my father's age you'll be pushing up daisies through concreate. I don't know how long you'll live for to be totally honest, but it won't be as long as a pure bred Demon thanks to your human side" he said, looking at where the well was.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a feeling that you and I might be here longer than you expected…" the Demon said.

Styx smiled at Juju fighting the two demons, very happily. Juju was from the Nether, so he'd be very difficult to kill… even if he did somehow die then Styx could just drag Juju back from hell. It wouldn't be difficult to drag any demon from-Styx got a great idea… he could kill the mutt who lived and then use him as a puppet, and like Inu no Taisho keep his consciousness to humiliate him even more! Nobody lives from Styx… if someone does they'll get an eternity of pain!

Inuyasha's wound stung like eating cinnamon on its own. Nothing they did had any effect on Juju and he was starting to try and rip limbs off. It was getting scary… Shakarikaloma's weapon was broken after digging into the Hanyo's back, and Ryokuttsenka wasn't fairing much better. They needed help, and bad.

* * *

Kagome sighed while standing outside the shrine, thinking about Inuyasha and what he might do if he found out. She should tell him, and tell him that Sessh had changed a lot since coming here… she smiled a bit, even she was calling him that… she never thought Recha would be a demon, she thought he was just being an Emo? She wondered if more Demon's had survived. If they did where were they? The young girl changed into a full demon and wanted to fly but didn't know how.

"Inuyasha sure is taking his time" Kagome sighed.

"I though he bugged you? I'll have a look, don't worry I'm not staying… just peaking my head over to have a quick look" said the Demon, who was in his armour "Finally found this damn thing, you humans really can't hide anything well… see you in a minute"

"Please don't!" Kagome shouted "Stay! Sit! Dammit!" he had already jumped through the well by the time she finished "Wait for me you stupid asshole!" she followed, seeing him covering his nose and mouth. Kagome soon got a waft of what he was covering his nose from, it was rank! "Eugh what is that?"

"Your cooking perhaps?" he joked, the demon climbed up and got a look at the situation "Well fuck me in the alps… nether Demon, one of Styx's minions no less… Ryo and Shaka are here, and my little brother is being screwed over"

"Let me see" she demanded, he pulled her up to look and when she saw it the girl vomited "I made a horrible mistake…" he nudged her to look in the direction of Kikyo whom was watching with a smile on her face "What the?"

"I wanna try something… but you better stay here" he gave her his Tenseiga "Hold onto this encase Burger King over there decided to make a Happy Meal out of you" she held onto his sword while he ran off towards Kikyo.

"What are you doing you stupid dog!?" she yelled.

"I dunno yet!" when he got behind Kikyo he tapped her shoulder, enjoying the shocked face she gave "Sup, are you using that?" he smiled pointing at her bow and arrow *No idea if this'll work, if it does then that is legit. Or lit I don't know the definition of that anymore*

Juju was beating them badly, and he was enjoying it. the dog demon watched, not being able to do anything else. He caught the familiar scent of his eldest amidst all the rancid Juju in the air? It confused him… meanwhile Styx watched happily as the Nether Demon beat the ever living crap out the two lords and half demon. He noticed the Shikon Miko hiding the well holding onto something. He dismissed it and watched the fight continue.

"Why won't you just die already!" Inuyasha shouted, the pain in his back getting too much.

"This is my first Nether Demon fight, I never thought it'd be my last at the rate I'm going" Ryokuttsenka sighed "But I'll die on my feet than on my knees"

"You are all pathetic. I am Juju, I am to destroy all of you… what are you all going to do other than suffer?" he groaned out as if it was in agony, he looked at Inuyasha, pulling a nasty smile "What're you gonna do? You're not worth my time Cowboy… what are your last words?"

"Hippie Kai-yay mutha fucka!" shouted the Dog Demon as an enchanted arrow shot into Juju pinning him to a tree, slowly a portal to hell started to open pulling him back into the abyss "Yes!" he ran back to Kagome, a big grin on his face.

"Really?" she sighed.

"Yes Really, now let's book" he grabbed her and jumped back into 500years in the future. he climbed out the well, smiling "I'm sure that's a middle finger to Styx huh? I wonder what he's doing now…"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Styx shouted, nearly shrieking in fact "That little shit can use Reiki now? What the hell! BS over drive!"

"You did put three Shikon Jewel Shards in his heart, his body healed with the damn things in there so it's not that much of a surprise… where is he now?" Kagura sighed, looking at him throw a hissy fit.

"I don't know! He's disappeared again, he must have a cloaking ability of some sort?" Styx said, wondering what the absolute hell had happened "Kagura! Get Kanna here, I want to see something… now"

* * *

Kagome stared down he demon, even though he was taller than her. Ridiculous man child, why did he have to shout 'Hippie Kai-yay mutha fucka?' it wasn't necessary. She was willing to slap him in the face for that stupid stunt, why did the dumb idiot have to act like that? He couldn't use 'I'm part human' as an excuse for being stupid!

"I am willing to slap you in the face, why did you do that!? You could've been purified you dumb dog!" she shouted punching his chest with her little hands.

"you're overacting; I'm just messing about. Plus, I thought it was kinda funny and I made it up at the time" he shrugged, smiling "I bet it's in some kinda movie though… whatever, these days' movies are either terrible remakes or copy other movies"

"True but still that was a very ballsy thing to do, if you dare try that again you are going to be neutered!" she saw his confused face and facepalmed "I'll pay a vet to cut your balls off, how's that?"

"… this dog is going nowhere near that well!" he shouted while suddenly being on the roof "Nope!"

"I'll try that with Inuyasha… hey Sessh! Get your dumb butt inside before Inuyasha decides to come over!" Kagome shouted, then smiled as he left her sight "I should use that threat more often" she giggled.

"Kagome…" there was Inuyasha's voice but for some reason just hearing him irritated her "Kagome you can't come back"

"Why is that Inuyasha?" the scent he had was mucky and not really to her interest? She suddenly didn't like being around Inuyasha, which was odd? "I already saw your battle with that… thing? You got your butt kicked really good bu the's gone now"

"You saw that!? Since when did ya come through the Well!" he shouted in anger "Yer gonna stay here where I can keep an eye on you, I'll stay here to make sure you don't go back!"

"You can't tell me what to do Inuyasha, go back to the Zombie Clay pot you love!" Kagome yelled in anger.

"You belong to me wench. Kikyo and you're the same person… if I have Kikyo that means I have you" he growled, grabbing her hands "Now go back inside"

"How about you turn around, go back in the well and go back to being pinned to the tree" Kagome looked angrily at the stupid dog, but saw he was in his human form, smart move "I'd let go of her if I were you kid"

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled "I'd get back if I were you"

"What're you gonna do? Hit me with your Butter Knife…" he mocked, holding the Bakusaiga "I think you know you're F-U-C-K-E-D fucked royally" *Wow I have a real potty mouth, and I don't care? Actually this is a great way of hiding my identity… hey Recha, wanna see my little douche of a brother?* * _Really? That sucks, I don't wanna see the mutt_ * *neither do I but he's here, come on you're the only demon other than me here* * _Fine_ *

"Ok? Anyways just leave me alone Inuyasha I don't want to see you… Maru is a lot better than you are" Kagome said, glaring at them both.

"Hey Inuyasha, who let the dogs out?" Recha smirked "I knew I could smell mud blood"

"Who're these guys Kagome, you tell me now!" he demanded.

"I'm Maru… and this is Recha, now if I were you I'd make your Barbie to heal you up because Kagome doesn't help asses"

"And yet she helps you" Recha joked, getting a slap behind his ears.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said with a scary good impression of Kagome's voice "Sit" and then the dog came crashing down "Bye, bye now" he laughed as he kicked Inuyasha back into the well "What a douche bag"

"How'd you do that?" Kagome asked.

"It's a talent, I have far too much time to myself so I learnt how to copy people's voices… and it conveniently works with those beads?" he shrugged "I want pizza"

"You know what, I also want Pizza… come on and let's go, Pizza Hut isn't that far" Kagome smiled.

"Neat! I'll pay" Recha said, patting the Demon lords head "I never thought you'd be this fun Sessh"

"Neither did I. being human isn't so bad, because as a demon I could never have fun unless it was hunting… Kagome hurry up I want Pizza, it's that or I eat your brother"

"I'm coming" she sighed following the two idiots. For some reason the Dog Demons scent was getting addictive, and she didn't know why?

* * *

The young girl rubbed her eyes while sitting in her room. She was bored of looking at her school papers so decided to see what the Doggy was doing. She looked into his room to see him asleep with Rin hugging his Moko-Moko, it was actually really cute… he ate so much he went to sleep. She wondered about the other night when they nearly kissed for some reason, he didn't look half bad when asleep. Even when he was in his human or demon form he looked pretty good. She shook her head at the idea, why would the demon care about her? Inuyasha has shown her that love is temporary…

"Kagome, what're you doing?" Little Sota said hugging his big sister.

"Nothing, just go back to bed…" she said calmly.

"You like him don't you?" what he said startled her "I think he's better than Inuyasha… when he's awake could you tell him thanks, because his advice got me a girlfriend" the small boy went back to his room and fell asleep instantly.

"I don't know If I do… I don't want to care some much" she frowned as she went back to bed, but the thought wasn't so bad…


	10. Author's Note

Author's note:

I'm terribly sorry for the long delay's. my computer is drowning in problems and I have lost access to YouTube. Recently I found a way around this so there is a chance I can get a new chapter up this week or next week. Terribly sorry, please forgive me taking so long… i really hope you can all stick with me in these hard times, and i am doing all i possibly can to fix the damage. please try to understand my dilemma.


	11. All Hallows Eve Pt1

_Hey guys, sorry for everything that's been going lately. but i'll go as fast as possible, and i hope you're all going to enjoy this series as it's gonna get heated soon :)_

* * *

Kagome got her pumpkin and started carving, it was going to be Halloween later that night so she'd have to hurry up. The girl new what the two demons were gonna do, scare the hell out of kids and they could get away with it tonight but tonight only. She might join in, but then again Kagome wasn't used to this whole human demon thing… she was sure he'd teach her how to fly and things like that.

"What're you doing to that… mutant orange?" speak of the devil… literally.

"It's called a Pumpkin, and its Halloween tonight so either you get ready to give out candy or scare people" she grew a sly smile at a thought "Halloween is when kids come around dressed in costumes… I wonder if someone can scare all of them?"

"This demon is going to scare all the children, and I will have no regrets!"

"Apparently Halloween is the day Demon's and Ghoul's come out. This'll be hilarious, I love this time of year" Recha said "Hey Sessh, nice game last night"

"What game?" Kagome questioned "Don't make me give you a bed time. By demon standards you might as well be 8" Kagome smirked looking at his face "Yep. Jaken is very helpful" she smiled.

"I am so hitting him with a rock" he said to himself "Where's the food?"

"Numa has gone to the shop, but there are some eggs in… cook them" Recha said, pointing at the kitchen area "Try not to blow the place up"

"I can do it myself!" the demon looked at a microwave and a couple of eggs he snagged from the fridge "shouldn't be that hard…" he looked at the eggs then at the microwave again *Put the eggs in the microwave, the woman cooks with it? so… it can cook eggs, can't it?* he put them, along with a fork for some reason, in a bowel and turned on the microwave. After a few moments they heard a popping sound, then a big bang as the microwave exploded "I'm gonna go…" he said before going outside.

"DAMMIT YOU STUPID DOG! YOU BLEW UP MY MICROWAVE" Kagome shouted, sounding like a monster "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"Screw Styx, angry girls are way more terrifying" Recha joked, drinking a smoothie while watching the two.

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" the dog demon yelled at the cat demon.

* * *

"And Maru just threw you in the well like that?" Ryokuttsenka said, looking down "Also, I must thank the dead woman for firing that arrow"

"I did not fire the arrow" Kikyo said, looking as emotionless as usual.

"What do you mean?" Koga growled "You're the Miko, an' Kagome weren't there"

"She was actually, she knew about Juju" Inuyasha growled, hating that Kagome was around a new guy.

"Well, it was Inuyasha's brother who fired the arrow shouted 'Hippy Kai-yay mutha fucka'" Kikyo surprised everyone, none believed her.

"How? Me lord has never used a bow and arrow, cannot use Reiki and does not use Inuyasha's language" Jakon shouted.

"Miroku you don't think… being there could've done that to him right?" Sango whispered.

"we have no idea what could've happened? Only Kagome knows, but having a demon in such an advanced society I wouldn't really be surprised"

"What're you two talkin' about?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at them "I can hear ya better than ya think… who is in the future with Kagome?"

"None of your concern Inuyasha, it's just a friend we sent so Styx doesn't get any bright ideas" Ryokuttsenka said, contemplating on what the dead being had said.

"Ryo. What's the plan for when Styx decides he's done toying with us?" Shakarikaloma sighed "Even with N.E.W we don't actually have many options against him. If Styx calls his brother from Earthland we're screwed, and he won't buy us dinner first"

"I understand Shakarikaloma, but we must try our best. Styx has the Nether at his fingertips, as does his brother with hell and Tartarus. Koga, I want to ask you if you can run to as many villages as you can, and ask every Miko you come across to aid us. If they do not, warn them that Styx is going to attack them sooner or later. Sango, prepare to start training the villagers in Demon Slaying. Jaken you look after the kids with Shippo and Chima" Ryokuttsenka announced "Miroku, I want you to start putting up barriers. Inuyasha, you'll be guarding the Bone Eaters Well until I ask you to get Kagome. Is everybody clear?" they nodded at him "Good, as long as everybody plays their part it will all be alright"

"What're you and Shakarikaloma gonna do huh?" Inuyasha snorted.

"We're going to go to our home lands as well as Palace Moon in the West to start gathering our armies, because this battle field is gonna get bloody and hopefully most the blood won't come from our veins" the Dragon looked down as he stood "I fear Demon Kind may not survive this battle…"

"This battle is going to be so bad that it could wipe us out?" Koga questioned, not believing it but believing it at the same time somehow.

"Yes. Styx's Demons are already dead, so they can just come back through a portal if they are killed. If any of ours die they'll end up in hell or the nether just adding to Styx's army. I am saying we may be wiped out in this fight"

"I didn't think how serious this all was until now…" Miroku shuddered "it's, this, the entire demon race in Japan can get wiped out if they do or do not partake in the war… and all of this, over a sword?"

"Yes. Tenseiga can bring back the dead, purifying them if tainted, making Styx's minions turn onto him. Not to mention only weapons of purity can harm him… that sword can harm the dead, cut through ghosts and make them bleed as if they were alive. If we get Tenseiga, we have a mild chance of winning, if we lose that damned thing then we have even littler hope of Victory" Shakarikaloma stood next to her greatest friend, nodding with him "It's Sesshomaru's decision to add his army to ours, and we don't know what state he is in. if he has perished, he'll be like his father and used against us whether he wants to or not but if he is still alive then that puppy can aid us"

"So what can my Tessaiga do?" Inuyasha growled "Ya can't say it's useless!"

"I'm afraid it is Inuyasha, you can't kill Styx with it as he is a Ghost or Phantom. This time, it is your brother's sword that is needed for this fight… in the next battle, it may be your sword that is needed unless we are all dead"

* * *

Styx sighed. He wanted their army to be ready so the game could really begin. It wasn't really a game right now, not while they sat like helpless animals.

"Naraku, go to hell and get my army ready… and Wind Bitch, get me some females. I'm bored and I want some entertainment" he smiled as the two did as he pleased, he looked into his magic pearl to see the Well, if the dog was really in there he'd have to come out sometime "I need the final chess pieces until I can truly play the game, but how oh how do I draw them out?"

* * *

"Mutt you better carve a pumpkin unless you want me to castrate you with an egg shell" Kagome growled, glaring at him.

"Yeah Sesshy, who's been a bad baby boy huh?" Recha laughed, patting the demon dog on the back.

"call me that again I'll ram a whole damn Pumpkin Patch up your ass so far you'll be shitting orange for the rest of your life" the Demon Dog said with the old stoic face and harsh voice he had when he first arrived in Kagome's timeline "Bitch I'm lit, you ain't shit. I am the very best, gonna put you to rest" he hummed to himself "I listen to too much BS"

"Hey I'm a Rap God my rap isn't BS" Recha shouted.

"Your bars are so weak a prisoner has escaped" Sesshomaru grinned evilly, knowing how much the fast talk rhyming meant to Recha.

"Ok then I have fire!" he shouted back.

"And then the fire brigade came" Sesshomaru said as he poured water on Recha's head making a Fire Engine noise.

"Sessh stop being an ass ok?... also, please give me insult lessons" Kagome chuckled at Recha's really angry face.

"Only if you give me Chocolate: the OTHER major food group" using the poison in his claws, he carved into the Pumpkin easily. He turned it around and smiled at his handy work.

"Oh I hate you so much" Kagome slapped him over the head, glaring at the Pumpkin that said 'Happy Halloween Muther Duckers' with a Vampire Duck giving a middle feather "This is for kids!"

"Which is why I made it a duck, the duck song is hella annoying" he groaned "I don't like Ducks"

"You're a moron" she sighed.

"I know you are but what am I?" he pouted, she knew he was doing it to annoy her "Kagome I'm bored"

"I know dumbass" she petted him on the head getting a low growl "Bad boy" she flicked his nose, snickering at his face as he cupped both his hands over it "Forgot doggy noses were sensitive"

"Oh sure you did" he growled.

"I will buy a ball gag to muzzle you, I have an Amazon account you know" she puffed her chest proudly "Maybe I'll get you a collar and lead, or a choke chain"

"You're kinky, aren't you?"

"Shut it dog! And it doesn't count as kinky seeing you're an actual dog" she snorted, looking away in annoyance and yet found it really fun to annoy him.

"She's learnt the way of the demon fast, hasn't she?" Recha said grabbing a bottle of Pepsi out the fridge "Gonna be fun to spar with her"

"Spar?" Kagome questioned, looking at the demon blow a bang out of his eye.

"Demons look like we're arguing, but most of the time it's our way of having fun. You know Vegeta and Bloomer? Yeah most Demon Conversations are like that, because we both enjoy it" Sesshomaru stretched into a bored yawn "If we fight with words we're playing, if we do it more physically then its business… haven't you realised that with my dumb brother yet?"

"No, I really didn't know that until now?"

"Hey Kag, why not write a story about what's happened eh? You could write about your time when Demons were still alive, just change our names and there you go. Hell, you can be the new JK Rolling but it's a secret Autobiography" the demon suggested "I am going to have a shower, you can think about my suggestion, because I think you could become famous for that kinda stuff" he smirked as he went upstairs.

"You know, that might be the smartest thing you've said. For a stupid mutt" Kagome sat down, poking the offensive joke of a Pumpkin * **Moron, it took him this long to say something smart… well, can't really blame him. Wonder what it's like, to start out a pure-bred demon bloody king of the west… then you become part human, which you originally didn't approve of. I don't even know why I'm thinking of that douche bag** * "Why does all of this remind me of something?"

"Hello Kagome" said her mother, patting her young daughter on the back "What are you thinking about? You look upset"

"Huh? No… I'm alright, I'm just waiting for a phone call from the police to say when the dog screws something up" Kagome sighed, poking the stupid Pumpkin Duck.

"I see you managed to get him to carve, you have to admit it isn't bad, even a little funny" she chuckled at it.

"Mom he threatens to drown you in your own blood and you say 'Thanks for reminding me for a bath' or something like 'Enjoy your lunch' I mean you make no sense at all"

"He doesn't mean it sweetie. If he meant it he wouldn't threat, he would do it here and now" she smiled "He can threat all he wants. I'll only believe him if I am truly drowning in my own blood" the lady said, still with a smile on her face as she started putting some shopping away "Sesshomaru I bought some chocolate for you" Numa called up, looking upstairs.

"If anybody eats it I am eating them!" he called down.

"That's fair dear" she called back, humming to herself happily.

"This is one of the weirdest families alive" Kagome smiled a little, it was a little humorous she had to admit * **When I look at it from moms point of view, they are empty threats just to prove a point… cute, the big Pitbull is a Chihuahua on the inside…** * she shook her head, remembering that night Recha ruined. Maybe becoming part demon for her and part human for him had messed something up beyond repair?

"I made a bet with me and your grandfather the other day, you know" Kagome's mother started "I said that you and that lovely boy would end up together, he thought otherwise… and whoever wins gets to go to Africa while the loser stays here… I'm so happy I'm going to see some real-life Lions"

"You made a bet about me and that bozo!"

"Kagome, I saw you the other night. And I think you've moved on onto somebody else who'll be better for you" Numa patted Kagome on the head, keeping her smile "Be a dear and come get your washing down here, I want to get ready for the party I want to take you to later"

"Ok" Kagome shrugged going upstairs and look in her room and grabbing all of her dirty washing "Sessh are you done yet? Mom wants to get the dirty washing down so that includes your hoodie"

"Nyaaaah" he moaned "Why? My hoodie is fine!" the demon opened the bathroom door with only his Moko-Moko hiding his gender from her eyes "What?"

"You're naked!" she shouted, smacking his arm and a bit surprised at how hard it was.

"So? I've seen you naked loads of times" the young girl stared at him with inhumanly large eyes "when me and the other two and walking we sometimes pass by you. I swear Inuyasha follows me like a sick puppy" he snorted "When I take Rin to one of the bath places of springs you guys are always there so I often accidently see you when I'm looking away from Rin… really awkward but I say nothing and look somewhere else after a glimpse"

"Where's the proof of that?" she said, tapping her foot on the floor angrily.

"You have a birth mark in the shape of a teddy bear on your tail bone" she tried slapping him even though he had caught her with both his hands "Chill out already, you're acting like my little brother"

"Well… umm... perv!" she shouted.

"If you're going to act like a turd, go lie in the yard" he rolled his eyes at her, letting her go and walking to the room he was staying in "Where's my armour…"

"Hey I'm not done with you!" she shouted, really angry at his good insult "Asshole you're going to sit down and listen to me!"

"If you're waiting for me to care, you better pack a lunch. It's gonna be a while" he sighed, grabbing his armour shrugging her off as he started getting dressed *Wonder what she's gonna do?*

"Jerk!" she jumped on him making them both fall on the bed. The Demon, not having it rolled over and pinned her down, staring at her deeply "I'm not sorry"

"Good, neither am I" he growled at her "Could at least let me change before you rage at me"

"you wouldn't learn anything that way" she sulked.

"you must have a large brain to hold all that ignorance"

"It's not ignorance it's knowledge"

"Pfft" the demon got up and smiled at her "You learn fast" his Moko-Moko petted her on the head and she watched it slither behind its owner "I say, you should come out with me this Halloween. Me and Recha are probably going to split up to scare more kiddies… best you come with me, that way, you can learn how to fly"

"I'm gonna fly!"

"You can only do it with the Moko-Moko, it's what gives us Inuyokai's our power of flight" he smiled at her, all Kagome could look at was the pink coloured eye. Its uniqueness was too much for her, she felt drawn to him having a pink eye "What're you staring at?"

"Your eye, I'm still getting used to it being pink" Kagome said "I'm used to looking at two cold gold eyes…" and there was the other thing, they weren't cold anymore. Like the ice had melted somehow? "having a pink, like magenta colour, just makes you look a bit special"

"Damn right I better be special, I'm a Demon Dog who is also basically king of the west!" he said proudly "till I repay your ass you might as well be lady of the west, I assume Jaken told you about the law of the West"

"Yeah…" she thought of the idea * **Kagome,** **Lady of the West, has a nice ring to it…** * *Oh it does, does it?* "Oh my god what was that!?" *Your part demon moron, I can talk with demons by my mind when I'm in my dog form or in my current form. do you expect me just looking at Jaken shuts him up? I give bloody speeches on why he should shut his beak or whatever it is* * **This is so weird** * *Kagome I can give you an Encyclopaedia on weird things I have seen* "fair enough, now come on moron it's going to be dark soon. Grandpa is staying here to give sweets to kids and mom might take Rin and Sota for trick or treating… while we learn to fly"

"Oh fly you will. I'll teach you how I was taught" he grinned evilly "I'll be there to catch you though"

"Why do I feel like I've made a grave mistake…" the young girl shuddered.

"Because you have" he said in almost a seductive way, making Kagome look away from that pink eye that she was so attracted to.

* * *

Koga was mumbling to himself about how he didn't want to listen to the old bat and the Dragons orders but did them anyway. Why? Well because demon kind was basically on the ropes over some stupid ass sword he couldn't give a damn for. He'd been to three villages so far; they weren't very happy about what he told them… Miko's are stubborn headed as ever. They thought he was attacking their village but it's only when he says it's a message from N.E.W they stop attacking him with those blasted arrows.

"I hate Miko's, besides my Kagome… but the other ones are too hard headed to listen to me!" he growled, seeing a Village not far from where he was *At least I'm doin' somethin' though… my whole damn race is in danger*

* * *

"Alright you brats, just stay here" Jaken growled, he didn't want to be stuck with babysitting again "Chima, Shippo you could at least help me!"

"But we're kids as well" Shippo shrugged, sitting real close to Chima "Want to know how to make a Daisy chain?"

"Pwease" Chima chirped happily.

"Love bird and fox" Jaken snorted "Now you kids listen to me!" he shouted to deaf ears "I hate children!"

* * *

Night. Kagome stood outside her home wondering where Recha and Prince Dumbass was? The young girl looked down and turned to go back inside, but a grip on the back of her shirt made her look behind herself. A Glowing pink eye and a glowing gold eye, they both looks terrifying and yet almost beautiful in the darkness. She could feel a smile as she was pulled into a small embrace and was lifted off the ground. She held on tightly, shaking like a leaf.

"Change into your demon form" she did it, scared of falling and breathed hard "You can look now" she looked down a little, seeing she could at least be half a mile above the ground making her cry and shake a little more "I'm not going to drop you Kagome, it's alright" under her feet she soon felt solidity, and Kagome looked around seeing she was on top of a building.

"Wh-where are we, how'd we get up here?" she said, trembling.

"I flew you up here" he smiled "you can only do it in your Demon form, and I wanted you to have some armour to make this feel a little bit more fun"

"Some armour? But I don't have any?" Kagome was confused, he wanted her to wear armour like he was?

"Good thing I'm good at this kinda thing then, isn't it?" he brought out a bag and handed it to her, smiling at him even though it was a little hard to see in the dark even with the Demon eye.

"What?" she looked in the bag and took out what looked like his armour, but tweaked a lot "You, made this, for me?"

"I don't know anybody else who can fit in that? It should fit you, but I had to guess your width an' that lot. The armour is made from mine, mine regenerates so the material wasn't 'too' difficult to get" he said in a proud voice *who do you think made my armour or Rin's outfits, being alone for a while teaches you real important things you know*

"W-Wow…" she felt her cheeks redden at the idea. Kagome remembered who was before her, but, he wasn't the same as the guy Inuyasha knew. He was, she didn't have a word for how she felt for the idiot. "Can I put it on?" he smiled an ok at her. The young girl went behind something and began changing into the armour she was given. Instead of those balloon bottoms was a long green dress, the same colour as her skirt she always wore when in the older time period. Around her waist was a red Obi unlike his yellow and purple one. The upper part had a V for the top and had green striped along the edges. The sleeves where much like his own, the entrance where her hand came out looked overly stretched and it had a couple of the same symbols he had. Three blossom tree flowers, but in opposite colours. On her left shoulder were metal plates with small spikes pointing upward from each one, they didn't feel heavy or even uncomfortable at all, it was like they were even there. On her right shoulder was her own Moko-Moko, but it was much smaller than Sesshomaru's "It fits fine"

"Alright, then let's take off" he said to her "use your Youki, the green energy from within yourself and try and direct it through your tail and your feet" Kagome looked at him, but nodded nervously doing as he asked. She closed her eyes and tried imagining it as building blocks and a river, she pushed the green river towards her feet and tail "Try not to force it, show it where to go and it'll obey you" she nodded and tried slowly nudging it, and then her feet began to tingle a little "there you go, feels kinda funny huh?" she opened her eyes and saw she was a little bit off the ground.

"I'm flying!" she said proudly.

"Kinda" he shrugged "It's more… walking on the Youki in the air… but call it what you want" he shrugged "Come on then" the born demon went off the building, waiting for Kagome to follow.

"I'm coming!" she said trying not to sound afraid, she thought about the idea of walking on air, but she silently asked her body to move her forward and it obeyed. Youki wasn't as wild as she first thought? "Ahh!" she shouted looking down in terror, clinging to the closest thing to her.

"Hey, I was thrown off a mountain. You've got it easy here" he nudged her off him, the dog demon watching her shake "You aren't going to fall, it's what I am here for"

"This, it's sort of… amazing" she shuddered but smiled, looking below her. It was making her afraid, but the adrenalin was incredible. The feeling of the wind beneath her and the breeze in her hair sent a shiver of excitement down her spine "were you really thrown off a mountain?"

"Yeah, luckily I'm not that much of a douche. Let's give these brats a show" he smirked, passing something to her "You're gonna need this"

"What? Damn I feel like it's my Birthday" she chuckled to herself, finding that what was in her hand was Tokijin "But, this is your sword…"

"I have Bakusaiga for the living and Tenseiga for the dead, having Tokijin is kinda… meh… anyways, you need a sword to protect yourself. Full offence, but a bow and arrow isn't going to do much against Styx or any demon really" he shrugged "And Naraku, you have to worry about that sack a crap. Best you have a real weapon"

"True, this… it means a lot more than you think" she fought the urge to hug the over grown dog, looking at the everyday life going on below her "What did you mean by a show?"

"Well we're gonna fight" he pulled out his Bakusaiga, a smile on his face "You could do with some training, why not put on some fireworks. Then it's time for scaring the buggers"

"I can't use a sword!" she shouted "I can barely use a bow and arrow!"

"You'll use a sword how Demon's do so… let your Youki flow into your weapon, think of it as a part of your body and a part of your very being. Like you were born with it, that is how Youkai use our weapons… and it's how you'll use yours" he said in a sort of lecture, holding Bakusaiga and waving it like it literally was another tail "Come on, use your weapon how you feel and how your body wants to… I can't teach you how to use your tail or use your body, same thing for the style of how you use your weapon"

"Write a damn book about how unique Demons are" Kagome said, looking at him chuckle at the thought "I didn't think Demons were so interesting, so use it like a part of my body?" he nodded and she smiled a little. Kagome diverted the Youki in her arm into the sword, enjoying the feeling "You're right, it feels like another part of me…"

"Good, now let's make Star Wars look like Ten Titans Go"

"You watch WAY too much TV"

"You only figured that out now?"

* * *

Inuyasha sighed against the well, spitting at the ground. The thought of demon kind being wiped out crossed his mind, in Kagome's time there weren't any demons… so maybe Ryokuttsenka was right? If so, then he really couldn't do much but wait for when the next demon popped by. It was annoying, and for the first time, a little scary. He wasn't in the future, Inuyasha knew he'd live at least quite a few years, at least around 700, but, he wasn't there. Did that mean he'd die? It had too, that or he was hiding so well he couldn't find himself. All of this was over his father's tooth, a sword able to harm Styx. Inuyasha, felt a little jealous, but didn't know why?

"None a this is worth my time…" he sighed again to himself. A thought came to the half demon. Totosai. He could fix Tessaiga to harm the dead, and then he wouldn't be so useless. A little sting on his nose made him slap his face, looking in his hand was Myoga, the little flee he had forgotten about.

"Inuyasha! You haven't seen your brother, have you? Totosai said that Bakusaiga has been awakened" said the small flee, smiling at Inuyasha.

"No. I don't even know if the bastard is alive or not since the Styx attack" Myoga was shaking, Inuyasha's eyes were not lying, the rumours were true "I'm guessing you've heard of him?"

"Unfortunately… yes I have" Myoga sighed "word has gotten out, even rumours that N.E.W is going to be fighting against him… Kagura the Wind Witch, passed some information stating that Sesshomaru's sword was needed in killing Styx and a lot of Demon's have gone looking for him since" the Flee Demon sat on Inuyasha's shoulder, looking down "Your brother is definitely alive Inuyasha. Bakusaiga is a sword made from your brothers own body, designed to come out when he no longer desired the Tessaiga. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No not really…" Inuyasha barely listened to what he said, but something told him in his gut he had already seen his brother. In his mind a picture of Maru came to him, something was familiar about him? "Myoga. Can a demon turn into a human?"

"If they have enough Reiki in their systems then it's possible. It has happened before, normally it's the extremely rare occasions when a Miko or monk falls for a Demon or the other way around and have a child. The said child has the ability to change between human and demon, but it's only been recorded 4 times within 60,000 years" Myoga explained "Why?"

"Tenseiga should have Reiki… and the Jewel Shards" Inuyasha put all the puzzle pieces together and looked at the well "He's in the future…"

"Excuse me?" Myoga said, confused "How would he be in the future?"

"The Well, if you have Reiki or are a Demon Lord you can go through the Bone Eater's well that leads 500years into the future" Inuyasha said, looking down it "Kagome must've helped, it'd explain why she'd get nervous if I mentioned him to her?" the Half Demon thought about Maru again, he sounded like his brother… the only difference was the clothes, hair, eyes, markings, the scar and how he didn't act like the Sesshomaru he knew, but being turned into a human could do that "come on Myoga, we're goin' to get Tenseiga and take Styx down"

"Master Inuyasha! You mean to tell me that Sesshomaru is able to change into a human!" the little flee yelped.

"That's exactly what I'm saying… Kikyo said he shouted 'Hippie Kai yay mother fucker' and shot an' arrow that sent Juju to hell… and the last time I was there I met this fella named Maru, I don't understand how I'm figuring this all out now?" he said as he hopped onto the ledge of the well.

"How ironic, turning into what you hate the most" Myoga was amused, but not as much as he would've if in better circumstances "Master Inuyasha I do not believe this is wise"

"Listen Myoga, we're in heavy shit right now cuz of him. He should get his ass up here or our whole race will die! There ain't any demons in the future! and this is probably why, bastard is stayin' in the future to avoid his problems… didn't think him as a coward, this is the only time I won't blame him of being afraid of an enemy though" Inuyasha jumped into the well with Myoga on his shoulder, tightly protesting as they were enveloped in a bright light. Unaware that empty watchful eyes observed it all.

"Interesting…" Styx smiled, looking deep into his pearl.


End file.
